


30 Day OTP Challenge STEREK EDITION

by ShameTheDevil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boyd and Erica are parents, Boyd&Waffles is a thing i swear, Caring!Derek, Children, Clumsy!Stiles, Comfort, Couple themed dress ups, DID I MENTION DEREK IS STUPID, Death Threats, Derek Has Feelings, Derek's a killjoy, Derek's a moron, Derek's an alpha, Derek's the alpha, Drinking, Erica is my fave, Hurt and comfort, I hope, Jackson and Stiles friendship, Jackson's a dickhead, Jackson's london house, Kind of a rape attempt?, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lydia's a good friend - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Marvel Marathon - Freeform, Mostly werewolf!Derek, Nightmares, Original Characters - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Polish traditions, Protective!Derek, Sass, Scared Derek, Scared Stiles, Self Harm, Stiles in a kimono, Stiles' name is Genim (sometimes), Stiles-centric, Stydia Friendship, There's like one sad ending, Threats, Tomorrowland, Violence, always happy endings, bad cooking skills, breaking language bariers, brown cats are cute af, enjoy, eternal love, everyone lives because reasons, everyone loves everyone, excuse my bad knowledge of mythological creatures, google translated shit so don't judge, happy finale, hazards in the kitchen, how do you write dancing scenes??, minor height differences, mixed race babies, modern technology that derek doesnt get, multi - country, polish!stiles, sad shit yo, same couples all around, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameTheDevil/pseuds/ShameTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably not the first or last Sterek 30 day challenge, but c'mon, who doesn't love some Sterek. Some of the prompts are changed because I wasn't too keen on them.<br/>Anyway, please enjoy, read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 - HOLDING HANDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Akon 'Hold my hand'  
> Holding hands

_Goddamn Scott_ , Stiles thought as Derek parked in front of the Hospital.

You’re probably wondering why was Stiles at the hospital with a certain brooding alpha instead of his long time best friend and practically brother?

Well, short and to the point, Stiles was deadly was afraid of needles, and today he was getting an injection that he’d been avoiding for months. Since he was a kid, Scott would always come with him and hold his hand whenever he was prodded with anything. However this time he cancelled last minute because something came up with Allison. The only other person available to come with him was Derek, as everyone else was busy. And trust Stiles, Derek was the last person he wanted to see him have a meltdown over a tiny needle. To his surprise it didn’t take much persuading to get the sour wolf to come along him. When Derek required an explanation to Stiles’ odd request, the boy simply said he was scared. It was enough for Derek’s protective alpha senses to kick in, and he didn’t hesitate to follow Stiles to the hospital.

So now they were in a small room that smelled like bleach and death, and Stiles was lying on a bed, on the verge of a panic attack. He could feel the hot tears gathering in  his eyes, blurring his vision, his heart was beating wildly in his chest, his head was spinning. Black dots danced through his vision, and he was breathing hard, gasping desperately for air.

“Stiles.” A warm, comforting voice said, and Stiles’ eyes focused for a second,

“Derek…” He whimpered. The older man was kneeling next to the bed, his face worried.

“Is he alright?” Melissa asked with concern, moving some medical equipment around. Derek asked  him something but Stiles couldn’t hear him through the blood rushing in his ears, he felt more and more terrified, and couldn’t concentrate on his voice. The werewolf could probably smell his distress and panic. He wanted to pass out, to throw up, he wanted to leave but he couldn’t, all he could do was panic and try and catch his breath and squeeze his hands into fists and let the tears slide down his face and…

Suddenly there was a big, warm, reassuring hand in his, and a he could breathe properly again. Stiles’ vision cleared and he saw one of Derek’s hand clasping his own. The younger boy looked at their interlocked fingers, he felt the rough, calloused skin on Derek’s hand and it filled him with warmth and relief – he was going to be okay, because Derek was there. At that moment he couldn’t be more grateful that the wolf was there with him.

“Hey,” Stiles murmured, smiling softly,  

“Hi,” Derek replied, “You’re going to be okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I know.”

Melissa came up to Stiles, holding a small syringe.

“Ready?” she asked, gazing warmly at the two boys’ intertwined hands. Stiles nodded, biting his lip, as she cleaned the crease on the inside of his arm with some cotton.

“Breathe with me Stiles,” Derek said, and Stiles broke his gaze away from where Melissa was preparing the needle. The boy took deep, calming breaths with Derek, until he felt the small, sharp prick of the needle penetrating his skin. His hand squeezed Derek’s involuntarily.

“Derek…” he whispered helplessly, feeling like he was about to pass out. He began turning to look at the needle embedded in his arm, but Derek placed his free hand on his cheek, locking their eyes together.

“It’s okay Stiles. It’s nearly done, no need to worry, it’s okay, yeah?”

Stiles nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he let go of Derek’s hand, pressing it to his other cheek. Derek’s thumb brushed over Stiles’ skin as Melissa removed the syringe.

“There it’s all done.” Derek said, and Stiles opened his eyes.

“See? You didn’t even scream,” she said warmly, placing a plaster with a smiley face on the tiny wound on Stiles’ arm. She signed some paperwork and handed it to Derek, “Make sure he gets home safe.”

“I will,” Derek assured her, steadying Stiles when he stood up. The younger boy slumped against the werewolf, but to Derek he weighted barely anything. The two shuffled out of the nurse’s office awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Stiles slurred as Derek led him down the corridor.

“What for?” Derek asked, frowning.

“For coming with me,” Stiles smiled lopsidedly at him, “you’re way better at hand holding than Scott.”

As if to prove his point, Stiles reached for the werewolves hand, interlacing their fingers. Derek didn’t say anything, letting Stiles hold his hand. And when their hands finally separated when they got to the car and Stiles passed out, he might’ve reached out across the seat and taken his hand again. Might have. And even if he did, that’s none of your business.


	2. Day 2 - Cuz he's like cold coffee in the morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran 'Cold Coffee'   
> Coffee Shop AU

For once Stiles actually enjoyed his work. The little coffee shop that he magically got hired at was like a second home to him. None of the other workers ever minded his un – coordinated movements, his clumsy steps, and the ridiculous amounts of cups he’d broken. The customers apparently loved him, because he was sweet and adorable and made the best cappuccinos in the world. At least that’s what they said.

Sure, Stiles didn’t earn amazing money, but he truly did love his job.

That is until a certain rainy Tuesday morning, when Stiles’ decided he actually hated his job.

It was a quiet start to the day, a few old ladies and a college student frantically finishing her paper were the only people in the shop, and Stiles took a break, chatting to one of his best friends, Lydia, over cinnamon cookies. She was telling him about her latest trip to London to see her boyfriend, Jackson.

They were well into the conversation when this fucking Greek God decided to enter the shop and grace them with his perfection.

Lydia, used to hot guys, only froze for a second, hurrying to the counter quickly, to take the guys order. It took Stiles a full minute to recover from the shock.

The guy was soaked with rain, his dark hair sexily messy. He had dark eyes that glared at practically anything and he had a stumble along his sculptured jaw. His leather jacket and ripped jeans suggested he was a biker. He was the most gorgeous person Stiles has ever seen.

Lydia cleared her throat, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts of the guy, which were certainly not PG. The redhead gave him a knowing look,

“Stiles, I have to pop into the back for a second. Can you take the customer’s order?” she asked sweetly, innocently. Without waiting for an answer she skipped pass him, giving him a smug look. Stiles glared at her, before he collected himself and shuffling to the counter. He couldn’t bring himself to look the guy in the eye.

“W-What can I get y-you?” he mumbled, stumbling over his words, watching the counter intently.

“Black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin,” the guy grumbled, “…please.” He added as an afterthought. Stiles nodded moving to the coffee maker. He willed his hands to stop shaking, as he really didn’t want to break anything in front of the guy. He knew he was probably beet red by now, he always blushed in situations like this. Which was stupid because this guy would probably never come to this coffee shop again. Stiles has never seen him around, which meant he was only visiting. Even if he was from around here there was no way, and Stiles meant _no_ fucking way, the guy would ever be interested in him anyway.

Somehow, miraculously, Stiles managed to deliver the guys order without spilling his drink or tripping or doing some dumb shit he usually did. He stuttered out the price and the guy handed him the change without a word. He then proceeded to turn on his heel and leave the shop.

Stiles exhaled as Lydia poked her head around the corner, a wicked grin on her face.

***

Stiles didn’t see the Greek God until the next Tuesday when Erica and Isaac were working as well. He should’ve forgotten about him by then, but instead he found himself being more clumsy than usual, staring at the front door longingly throughout the week, wishing the guy would return, but dreading it at the same time.

His co – workers tried to distract him, telling him stories and getting him to get a drink with them after work, but he couldn’t take his mind off the guy.

That specific Tuesday it was more crowded than usual. There was a small queue by the counter and practically all the tables were taken,

“One green tea, Stiles!” Ms Ashton, the friendly old woman who lived a road away, called in her raspy voice,  

“Coming right up!” Stiles replied cheerfully as he popped down to grab a cup. He quickly prepared the drink,

“And one sugar donut dear!” Ms Ashton added. Stiles reached for the treat and put it in a paper bag. He turned to pass it to the old lady and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the guy step into the shop. This time he was dressed in a grey Henley and sinfully tight jeans. Stiles dropped the tea and donut onto the counter, spilling some of the hot drink.

“S-sorry,” he gasped, reaching for a towel and wiping the stain.

“It’s quite alright sweetheart,” Ms Ashton patted his hand, grabbed her order, and went to look for a free seat.

And then suddenly the guy was right in front of Stiles, giving him a brooding look, and Stiles forgot how to breath.

“Same as last time,” the guy grumbled,

Stiles’ head cleared and all of a sudden he was feeling annoyed. This guy didn’t even bother to say hello, or please or anything. Like he expected Stiles to just do his bidding.

“Excuse me but I don’t recall learning your order of by heart,” Stiles said sweetly, although black coffee was quite an easy order to remember. The guy raised his impressive eyebrows at Stiles.

“I’m in a hurry.” He stated, as if it explained anything, “One black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and reached for a cup, not noticing that his hands weren’t trembling anymore. He angrily set the Styrofoam cup in front of the man when his order was ready.

“$3.” He spat, and practically snatched the money off the Greek God, “Thank you and have a nice day.” He added sarcastically.

“You too…” The man peered at Stile’s name label, “Stiles.” He flashed him a quick smile and then disappeared in the crowd, leaving Stiles confused and blushing. Erica and Isaac exchanged a weird look.

***

Stiles wasn’t surprised when the next Tuesday the Greek God returned to the coffee shop.

“Oh hell no.” Stiles grumbled, not in the mood to deal with him. He received an F in his end of term exam and was in a terrible mood, “LYDIA!” he called, and the redhead turned to him, “you take this one.” He said, and before she could react he disappeared into the store room.

Stiles slid down the wall, feeling completely exhausted, and curled up in a ball. Letting out a frustrated sigh. Seconds later Lydia stepped into the room,

“Stiles,” she said cautiously, squatting down next to him.

“What?” he snapped. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, “Sorry. What is it, Lyds?”

“The guys asking for you,” Lydia motioned to the main room of the café. Stiles looked at her in disbelief, “Well?” she prompted.

“Tell him to go away,” Stiles grumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

***

The next Tuesday the guy didn’t show up.

And that completely ruined Stiles’ day.

***

It was Friday night and Stiles was the only person working. It was almost 1 am and Stiles was waiting for the guy on his laptop to finally leave so he could lock up.

The bell chimed and Stiles didn’t have the energy to lift his head off the counter.

“Go away we’re closed…” he lied, voice muffled by his shirt sleeve.

“Well someone’s in a bad mood.” A familiar voice spoke. Stiles quickly straightened up up, stumbling back. The Greek God’s arm shot out, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. He frowned, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles stated, shrugging the guys hand off and yawning, “you didn’t come last week…” he said, before he could stop himself. A half smile tugged on the guys lips as Stile’s flushed and smacked a hand over his mouth,

“Didn’t want to annoy you,” he said, “Why? Miss me?”

“You wish,” Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, “You never told me your name.”

“Derek,” the Greek God smirked, “Derek Hale. Can I order now?”

“Black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin, right?” Stiles checked, reaching for a cup, ignoring the way his heart beat in his chest. Derek, so that was his name.

“Learned my order of by heart?” Derek asked, leaning on the counter, watching Stiles intently. The younger boy fidgeted as he prepared the drink, and decided to ignore the question, “So, where’s your ginger friend?”

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, startled. And suddenly his mood fell. Of course this was about her – gorgeous, stunning Lydia. Stiles could imagine her getting on Derek’s bike (which he was 99% sure he owned), the perfect couple. What do you know, beautiful people always go for beautiful people, “She’s got a boyfriend y’know.”

“She’s not my type anyway,” Derek said matter of factly, but Stiles knew that he probably just said that. Lydia was everyone’s type. Stiles carefully placed the coffee and muffin in front of Derek, expecting the guy to just take it and go. Instead the man remained where he was,

“So what is your type then?” Stiles asked, putting cups away and watching as the last customer finally left. He was alone with Derek. Great.

“This cute pale boy with the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen that works at this one coffee shop that I come to every Tuesday.”

“Oh. So you’re gay then?” Stiles asked, making a cappuccino for himself. Then what Derek said registered in his brain, “Wait. What?”

“That’s my really awkward way of asking if you’d want to go get, like, a coffee with me or something,” Derek said, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles stared at him for a second before smiling slowly,

“I’d love to get a coffee with you. I’m free right now,” he said, grabbing his coffee.

Derek smiled and it made Stiles’ heart melt a little bit,

“Now’s pretty good,” Derek agreed. Stiles led him to one of the tables. The two sat down, drank their drinks and just talked.

When Lydia came at 7 am the next morning to open up, the two guys were still talking, well, Stiles was mostly talking, Derek was just watching him with what Lydia later described as ‘an adoring gaze’.

Eventually Stiles thought he could pass out from the lack of sleep and Derek offered to walk him home. He left only after Stiles gave him his number.  

That’s how Tuesday became Stiles’ favourite day of the week, and he decided he really did love his job after all.


	3. Day 3 - Let's just cuddle up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Pretty Rick 'Cuddle up'  
> Cuddling

Stiles and Derek were in love – everyone knew that, including themselves. Through a series of mysterious events, killing supernatural creatures and almost dying a few times the two emerged as a couple, and Stiles was more happy than ever. Somehow he managed to make this gorgeous, perfect man his, and he was elated. The problem was, Derek hated affection. Not even public affection, just affection overall.

Whenever Stiles tried to hold his hand or cuddle with him or kiss him on the cheek, Derek would brush him off. The only thing the werewolf wanted to do was make out and have sex. And it pissed Stiles off.

They’ve been dating for four months and Stiles counted three instances that Derek was affectionate – once he hugged Stiles for over two minutes after the boy nearly got hit by a truck, another time when Stiles was drunk and another when Derek thought Stiles was asleep. It’s like he wanted to do things with Stiles, but only when the other boy wasn’t aware of it.

One time Lydia brought it up, asking Stiles if it didn’t get on his nerves that Derek wasn’t touchy – feely when Stiles clearly was, and Stiles lied, saying it didn’t bother him. He settled with taking out his affections on the pack, snuggling on the couch with Allison or Lydia, hugging Scott whenever he had the chance.

And it seemed to piss Derek off. Stiles saw how sometimes the Alpha’s eyes would flash red when someone touched him for too long. It was his own damn fault for not sustaining Stiles’ needs.

But yeah, except for that Derek was an awesome boyfriend.

***

Stiles stayed over at Derek’s one night. The Alpha was out of town, hunting something down with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, and was returning early in the morning. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault if he wanted to wait for his boyfriend, snuggled under his covers, listening to the traffic outside.

He fell asleep pretty quickly, comfortable in Derek’s loft, warm and cosy. He was awoken a little bit past 3 am to the door slamming shut. He sat up in bed and yawned, his brain hazy with sleep.

“Derek?” he asked, which was stupid. Who else would be at Derek’s apartment at this time?

There was some shuffling outside and then Derek stepped into the bedroom, covered in dirt and blood.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Derek asked, surprised to see his boyfriend there. Stiles shrugged and got out of bed, shuffling over to Derek to hug him. As soon as his skinny arms were around the werewolf, the other man shrugged him off.

“I’m all sweaty and gross Stiles,” Derek grumbled, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Stiles pouted, muttered a ‘whatever’ and jumped back under the warm covers. He tried to hide his frustration as he heard the shower turn on. With a huff he buried his face in a pillow and tried to get back to sleep.

A few minutes later he heard Derek quietly come back to the room.

“Stiles?” the werewolf asked softly, “You asleep?”

Stiles didn’t reply, instead closing his eyes and calming his heartbeat. He felt the bed shift when Derek laid down, and an insistent tug on the covers. Stiles let Derek pull the covers to his side of the bed, accidently tugging Stiles with it. Stiles froze when he felt his back hit Derek’s chest, and he could feel the werewolf hold his breath. A few minutes passed, and when Stiles realised that Derek wasn’t going to push him back onto his own side of the bed, he began to relax.

It happened when Stiles was almost asleep. He felt Derek’s muscular arm hesitantly move to press gently against his back. When Stiles didn’t move Derek slowly moved his arm so that it was wrapped around his waist. There, he was doing it again. Stiles was fully awake now and trying to hide his frustration. Why was it okay to cuddle him now, when Derek thought he was unconscious.

Letting anger take over, Stiles whirled around and found himself face to face with a startled Derek. The werewolf made a move to remove his arm from Stiles’ waist but the smaller boy grabbed it,

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed. He glared at his boyfriend.

“What did I do?” Derek asked.  

“More like what you didn’t do,” Stiles sighed, “So it’s okay to hug me when I’m asleep? What happened to Mr ‘no affection Stiles or I’ll go all bad wolf on you’ eh?”

Derek looked guilty as he retreated his arm. Stiles didn’t stop him this time. The werewolf looked away and shrugged.

“Forget it,” Stiles huffed, scooting back to his side, turning his back to Derek. The werewolf sighed,

“I didn’t want to seem clingy,” he said finally. Stiles flipped around and stared at him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to tell Derek. So Derek wasn’t embarrassed of him and he didn’t find him annoying and he didn’t not want to touch him. He was just afraid of being clingy?! Stiles wanted to laugh, but thought better of it.

Eventually he just shuffled back over to his boyfriend and buried his face in Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re such an idiot.” He said affectionately.

“Does this mean I get to cuddle with you?” Derek asked after a beat. Stiles snorted,

“Yeah,” he whispered sleepily. He couldn’t keep the smile of his face when Derek wrapped both his arms around him, pulling Stiles closer to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Night Der.”

***

Since that day Stiles and Derek became known as the ‘PDA couple’ because nobody could stop them from touching. Like ever.

During movie nights Derek would lay his head in Stiles’ lap or pull the smaller boy onto his own lap.

Whenever they went out somewhere they would hold hands, or one of them would have an arm wrapped around the others waist.

And the amount of kissing and hugging and ridiculous.

And the cuddling. God the cuddling, it happened everywhere – on sofas, couches, beds, against walls even on the floor.

But nobody really minded because after all it was Stiles and Derek, and they loved each other and everyone loved them, and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Kudos! Kudos!  
> Comments! Comments! Comments!  
> Pretty please?


	4. Day 4 - That's how a superhero learns to fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Script 'Superheros'   
> Movie Night

“What the hell do you mean you’ve never seen any Marvel movies?!” Stiles exclaimed, outraged. Derek shrugged. He didn’t get what the big deal was, he hasn’t seen the movies, so what?

“Shouldn’t you be going home?” Derek asked, the rest of the pack have already left.

“Oh hell no, I am not leaving until you decide to watch the movies. Have you not lived?! Jesus, Lydia was right, all you ever do is brood and glare at everyone, and work out of course, you don’t just _have_ muscles like that. So I’m staying here until you watch all of the movies,” Stiles plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yup you heard me! All of them. Captain America, both the movies. All the Iron Man movies, The Avengers, Both Thor’s, All the Spider Man movies ever made…”

“Stiles get out of my house,” Derek gritted through clenched teeth.

“No!” Stiles said defiantly. Derek’s eyes glowed red and his claws extended,

“Out.” He growled. Stiles flinched and Derek’s wolf whimpered and with - drawed. Stiles blinked at him, and Derek sighed. In two steps he was in front of Stiles. He swiftly grabbed him, and ignoring the boys’ yells, threw him over his shoulder. He marched to the door,

“Derek! Derek, for God’s sake,” Stiles pounded his fists against Derek’s back, “Put me down! Derek!” The human suddenly got a brilliant idea and latched his hands onto a book case. Derek wasn’t expecting this and was pulled backwards, stumbling over falling books.

All in all it ended up with Derek on the floor with Stiles on top of him, surrounded by heavy books, the book case in splinters.

“Ouch,” Stiles winced, palming the back of his head.

“Are you okay?” Derek immediately asked, concern etched into his voice. He forgot to be angry.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Stiles sat back and Derek got up, pulling the human boy to his feet. Stiles looked at the mess on the floor, “Um, sorry…” he muttered, blushing and staring at his feet. Derek sighed, all fight left him.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it,” he muttered and stepped over books. He could feel the distress coming off of Stiles, and desperately wanted to make him feel better. Making up his mind he turned to Stiles with a twinkle in his eyes, “Still want to watch _all_ the Marvel movies?” he asked. Stiles stared at him in disbelief and then he grinned,

“Is that even a question?” he asked, flouncing into the loft and falling onto the loveseat. He grabbed his laptop and got up Captain America: The First Avenger. Derek popped into the kitchen and returned with a tub of ice cream, two spoons, a beer and a soda.

“Wow, sour wolf, you have ice cream?” Stiles asked in disbelief, positioning the laptop. Derek rolled his eyes,

“Scoot up,” he told Stiles, turning off the lights. The two curled up on the loveseat, close together, and Stiles felt weirdly comfortable. He pressed himself against Derek’s side, and after a moment of hesitation the werewolf put his arm around him, keeping him close.

 Somewhere around 2 am, when they were on their second Iron Man movie, Stiles ended up in Derek’s lap, with the wolf’s chin resting on top of his head, their hands intertwined on Stiles’ stomach. But neither of them could remember how they got to that position.

During Thor the Dark World at 5am Derek realised that Stiles was asleep, sideways on Derek’s lap, face buried in his shoulder, hand curled into Derek’s Henley, snoring softly. The werewolf smiled, wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist, pressed a kiss into his hair, and continued watching. He never felt more awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I want. ;)


	5. Day 5 - Cuz baby you're a firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Katy Perry 'Firework'   
> First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day XD

Derek didn’t even know that it was a date at first, just…an idea.  

It, like many other things, started off with Lydia Martin. It was a calm pack meeting, Derek, Boyd and Erica speaking quietly in the corner, Isaac and Scott messing about while Allison watched them, smiling. Lydia and Stiles typing away on their laptops, exchanging information on the new coven of witches that was in town.

Out of nowhere Lydia slammed her laptop shut, causing Stiles to flinch and everyone else to look up.

“We should go out,” the redhead stated. The pack exchanged a look.

“What do you mean ‘out’?” Allison asked suspiciously.

“I mean out.” Lydia said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “We stay here, copped up, looking up all this supernatural information. We are friends, are we not?”

Allison shuffled and looked uncomfortable,

“Well…yeah…”

“Then for once we should do something normal friends do – like go to a club.” Lydia clapped her hands, “Come on now!”

“But Lyds we’re not ‘normal friends’,” Stiles pointed out. Lydia glared at him,

“We are going to a club.” Lydia seethed, glaring at the boy who shrank away from her gave.

“I’m in. We’re going out.” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up, “Scott?”

“Fine. But only because we’re best bros,” Scott said with a grin. Allison rolled her eyes,

“Does this mean I have to go too?” she asked, but the pack could see she didn’t really mind.

“Well, guess I’m coming too then,” Isaac agreed, “Erica? Boyd?”

The couple exchange a look and Boyd shrugged,

“Yeah sure, we’re in.” Erica agreed. All eyes turned to Derek. The alpha raised one of his expressive eyebrows,

“No.” He said simply. The pack automatically spoke up,

“Aw c’mon sour wolf,” Stiles whined,

“What you’re gonna stay here alone?” Erica asked sceptically.

“Come on Derek, let’s have some fun!” Allison added.

“Or you can stay here alone and miserable,” Lydia offered with a shrug. There was a beat of silence.

“No. I’m good, thanks.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest, “If you’re going then hurry up. I have things to do.”

Groaning and complaining the pack slowly got up and everyone went to grab their coats.

“You sure you’re not coming?” Erica asked Derek one more time. The werewolf confirmed that he wasn’t, “Whatever, your loss. I call shotgun!” and just like that she was out of the door.

Stiles was about to follow the pack when he changed his mind – he wasn’t in the mood to dance today and get drunk and throw up. And it was cold outside. Stiles would much rather stay in Derek’s warm, cosy apartment.

“You know what? I might stay as well,” Stiles told the pack.

“What?” Scott’s jaw dropped, “But…but…you have to come! What about the bro code?!”

“You have Allison,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m sure she’ll keep you company.” Scott whined as his girlfriend dragged him away. Lydia appeared in front of Stiles and opened her mouth to threaten him into coming with them but then she glanced at him, and back into the apartment, smirked and patted Stiles on the shoulder.

“Well you two have fun.” She said, and flounced off. Stiles stared at the pack as they all piled into their cars, waving at him and blowing him kisses. Stiles closed the door.

“You’re still here.” Derek observed, looking at the boy.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles shrugged, “Didn’t want to leave you alone to sulk. Unless you prefer that, in which case tough luck because I still have work to do.” The human plopped onto the couch and grabbed his laptop. Derek disappeared from the room, leaving Stiles to his own devices.

***

A few hours later it was nearing midnight and Stiles was done with his work, but he wasn’t tired. His dad was working the night shift and he started gathering his things, mentally preparing himself for an evening filled with Game of Thrones and popcorn.

He walked upstairs, to let Derek know he was leaving. As he passed a window he saw an explosion of colour paint the night sky. Fireworks.

Since he was a kid Stiles was obsessed with fireworks – he loved them, they reflected him, the emotions that bubbled under his skin, the excitement. His mom used to take him to look at fireworks. It was a tradition they had – whenever there was a big show anywhere, Claudia would pack her son into their car and drive. They would sit on hills or on the side of the road, eating peanut butter and jam sandwiches, drinking tea from a thermometer and just watching the sky.  

“Stiles?” Derek asked, walking down the hallway. Stiles looked up from where his face was pressed up against the glass.

“Huh?” he asked, eyes bright with excitement, a smile on his face.

“What are you looking at?” Derek asked, confused.

“Fireworks,” Stiles explained, pointing outside the window where tiny explosions were going off.

“Uh yeah,” Derek leaned down to peer out of the window, his cheek almost touching Stiles’, “It’s Diwali.”

“Oh.” Stiles whispered, and suddenly he felt really sad. There would be no looking at fireworks tonight. He would go home and sleep and tomorrow there would be no fireworks either.  
Derek felt the change in Stiles’ mood.

“I’m going home now,” the human said softly, “Bye.” He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs. Derek heard the front door slam shut and then an idea sparked in his mind.

“Stiles wait!” he called, chasing after the boy. He caught him before he stepped into the car, “Come with me.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist and tugged him towards his bike.

“Derek what-“

“Don’t ask, just come with me,” Derek commanded, passing Stiles his own helmet. The boy didn’t question it and pulled it over his head.

“What about you?” Stiles asked.

“I’m fine,” Derek smirked and got onto his bike, “Get on.”

Stiles hesitated and then  slowly straddled the bike behind the alpha. He curled his hands into the back of Derek’s leather jacket, unsure where to place them. However as soon as the motorbike’s engine roared to life, speeding down the street, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist instead, feeling more secure that way.

***

Derek drove for quite a long time and Stiles got comfortable behind him, laying his head on Derek’s shoulder, and nodding off.

“Hey, we’re here,” Derek woke Stiles up, gently shaking his shoulder. Stiles opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

He glanced around and saw that they were on a hill in a park. Apart from them the place was empty and dark, the cold wind cut into Stiles’ exposed skin.

“W-why are we here?” Stiles asked, his mind muddled with sleep.

“You’ll see. Come here,” Derek offered Stiles his hand and helped him off of the bike. The two watched the sky.

Stiles was ready to ask another question when the sky lit up with colour. A swooshing sound filled his ears as fireworks exploded over head, painting the sky red and gold and silver. Stiles held his breath, watching it mesmerized, the light reflecting in his whiskey eyes.

Derek just watched Stiles.

When the last, most spectacular firework died down and the sky became dark again Stiles turned to face Derek, a huge smile on his face.

“I-that…that was amazing,” he gushed, excitedly grabbing onto Derek’s hand. The Alpha blushed and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.  
“You’re shivering,” he pointed out.

“It’s the excitement.”

“Are you cold?” Derek asked,

“A bit.” Stiles shrugged in his hoodie. Without a word Derek plopped down on the ground, tugging Stiles down into his lap. The werewolf wrapped his arms around the humans waist and rested his head on his shoulder. It was like their previous position on the bike, except reversed.

Stiles was tense for a moment, blushing and unsure how to act with the Alpha so close, but eventually he relaxed, sinking into Derek’s arms.

Soon enough new fireworks were ready, and they exploded above the two boys’ heads, illuminating their faces.

“It’s almost like a date,” Stiles murmured once that set of  fireworks ended, sleep overtaking him again. He was warm and so comfortable that all he wanted was to fall asleep while he listened to the fireworks above. Derek felt bold and reached for Stiles’ hand, intertwining their fingers.

“What do you mean? It’s totally a date.” The Alpha murmured. He could feel Stiles’ heartbeat pick up and the boy shifted in his lap.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.” Derek whispered contently. The fireworks started up again.

It was cold outside but Stiles stayed in Derek’s warm, cosy arms.


	6. Day 6 - Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran 'Kiss me'  
> First Kiss

Derek smiled, looking at his pack, asleep in the loft. Allison and Scott were curled around each other on the loveseat, Erica and Boyd resided in the pillow fort they built on the floor. Isaac and Lydia slept on the couch, laying on their respective sides.

A crash came from the kitchen and Derek winced as the wolves stirred. Nobody woke.

Quietly, the Alpha made his way to the kitchen. Stiles stood by the sink, the sleeves of his flannel rolled up to his elbows, his hands covered in foam. He was looking miserably at a shattered plate on the floor.

“Sorry,” he offered a helpless smile to Derek.

“It’s alright.” Derek sighed and leaned down to pick the broken pieces up. Stiles squatted next to him, helping him as much as he could. He might’ve forgotten to turn the water off.

A few droplets fell onto the floor but neither Stiles nor Derek paid them any mind. Until an entire wave crashed onto the floor. Soapy water covered Stiles and Derek’s kitchen.  

“Shit.” Derek cursed, getting up and switching the tap off, water drenching the front of his shirt.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Stiles whispered. Derek glared at him,

“What the hell Stiles?!” he hissed, trying to not wake the pack, “All I asked you to do was help me clean up, you can’t even do that?!”

Stiles looked down, embarrassed,

“Sorry.” He said again. He got back down to the floor and picked up the remaining pieces of glass. He dropped them in the litter and looked at Derek, who was still glaring at him. Suddenly the Alpha’s expression shifted. He frowned softly at Stiles.

“You’re bleeding.” He said quietly. Stiles glanced at his hand. There was a slash on the inside his wrist and it was slowly dripping onto the tiles. Stiles didn’t feel any pain.

Derek reached into a cupboard and pulled out some plasters. As quietly as he could, he led Stiles into the bathroom, and sat him at the edge of the bath.

“Here, show me the cut,” Derek said. Stiles didn’t look at him as he shook his head and pulled his sleeve over his hand, wincing, “Stiles.” Derek growled. Stiles didn’t react and the werewolf reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist.

Stiles hissed in pain and Derek’s wolf flinched. Carefully, the Alpha rolled up Stiles’ sleeve and sucked in a breath. Underneath the uneven, jagged line that the glass made was a row of straight, neat cuts, marking Stiles’ pale skin different shades of red.

Derek looked up sharply, but Stiles was determinedly staring at the floor, his eyes welling with tears.

“I-I just get sad.” He choked out. Derek didn’t say anything, just carefully washed the new wound, trying not to let Stiles’ flinching affect him. Stiles’ hand curled into a fist that Derek gently held as he covered the cut with a plaster.

Then Derek leaned down and kissed down Stiles’ wrist, pressing his lips to every single cut, trailing his lips on the boy’s sensitive skin. When he’d finished, he looked up to see Stiles staring at him, a tear rolling down his cheek. Neither of them said anything until Stiles snatched his hand back, wiping his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry…I’m so sorry…” he murmured, and then he started sobbing, sinking to the floor next to Derek. The werewolf was unsure what to do, watching as Stiles buried his face in his hands and cried quietly.

Derek could still hear the steady breathing of hid pack from the loft so he reached down and carefully put his arms around Stiles. He felt the boy trembling and then he decided to just fuck it, and he pulled Stiles tight against his chest, his arms secure around him. To his surprise Stiles hugged him back just as fiercely, head buried in Derek’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, don’t be…” Derek whispered, pressing kisses to Stiles’ hair and then down his face. He kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose and then briefly pressed his lips against Stiles’. Derek didn’t know what came over him, he just knew that his wolf was restless and he wanted to protect Stiles, stop all the overwhelming sadness that was coming off of him.

Stiles froze and looked up, startled. Derek’s apology was about to spill from his mouth, but Stiles carefully reached up and pressed his hand against Derek’s cheek. The werewolf turned his head and kissed the inside of Stiles’ palm and then hesitantly leaned down to kiss the boy again.

Stiles relaxed and smiled into the kiss, the unhurried, warm pressure. He lazily wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and tugged him closer. When Derek decided that Stiles was stable enough, he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. The two looked into each other’s eyes, trying to read each other’s emotions.

“DEREK WHY IS THE KITCHEN WET?!” Erica yelled from the kitchen. Stiles grinned sheepishly at Derek, who just kissed him again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the sadness my friends.


	7. Day 7 - Oh, I wanna talk to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Coldplay 'Talk'   
> Kid Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of mixed this one with my own experiences from when I first came to England.

Stiles couldn’t speak English properly, not yet anyway, it’s only been three months since he moved to Beacon Hills from Poland, and a month since he started attending the local nursery.

He didn’t have many friends, because apart from not knowing the language very well, he was also very shy. On his first day all sorts of children came up to him, trying to get him to draw or play with them. Stiles just hid behind the teacher, scared of the people he couldn’t understand.

Soon enough Stiles became a loner, sitting in the corner by himself. He was lonely and sad and wanted to have friends but he didn’t know how to tell them that. So he just stayed by himself.

One day Stiles was tired of being alone and so he went outside. The children were running around, laughing, sliding down the slides, swinging on the swings, building castles in the sandpit. The teaching assistant watched over them dutifully.

Some boys were playing football with a soft ball in the corner of the playground, on the small grassy area. Hesitantly Stiles walked over to them. The boys stopped the game and looked up at him expectantly. The boy at the front looked down at Stiles, judging him silently and then asked him a question.

Stiles tried his best to understand what the boy was saying, but he was nervous and couldn’t translate the words. The boy smirked and said something to his friends and they all laughed. Stiles could tell that they were laughing at him. The lead boy leaned down so he was face to face with the smaller boy and said slowly,

“You. Can’t. Play.”

Stiles face went red with anger.

“I want to.” Stiles said stubbornly, his accent colouring his words. The other boy said something angrily and then pushed Stiles’ shoulders. The boy stumbled, tripped over a rock and fell onto the gravel, scraping his knees. He felt a stinging on his skin and in his eyes as the other boys laughed and yelled at him. Stiles had no idea what they were saying, and that’s what set him off. He burst out crying, big, fat tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

The boys looked panicked as he sobbed, glancing around, but the teacher wasn’t paying attention.  The boys grabbed their ball and ran off, leaving Stiles alone on the ground.

The boy continued to cry, bringing his fists up to his eyes. He hated this – he hated how cold Beacon Hills was, he hated how empty and unfamiliar his new house was, he hated how nobody liked him at school, he missed his friends from Poland, his nan and her delicious pierogi. He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly a hand was pulling his fists away from his face and Stiles saw one of his classmates leaning in front of him. He asked something in a concerned voice, but Stiles couldn’t understand him. Instead he just turned away, burying his face in his knees. The boy put his arms around Stiles and pulled him towards him, he brushed his tears away and held Stiles close until he has stopped crying. It was the first time someone reached out to him.

“T-thank you,” Stiles said shakily, trying to pronounce the word correctly. The other boy smiled and helped Stiles to his feet,

“I’m Derek,” he said, pointing to himself.

“Derek!” Stiles said, pronouncing it like the Polish did. The boy grinned and nodded and then led him towards a sand pit, where a little black boy and blonde girl were arguing over a shovel. Derek pointed to the boy,

“Boyd,” he said slowly. Stiles repeated and the boy waved at him. Derek then pointed to the girl, “Erica.”

“Eryka?” Stiles asked, unsure. The blonde shook her head,

“No, it’s Erica.” She explained. Stiles nodded as Derek passed him a plastic bucket.

“You can play with us.”

***

Derek slowly taught Stiles English, word by word, patiently working him through the basics. Stiles would grow frustrated and impatient if he didn’t get something right, but Derek would just smile at him, and tell him to start again.

When Stiles decided that he was fluent enough he went over to Jackson, the boy who pushed him over, kicked him in the knee and said ‘You’re stupid and mean.’

Boyd patted him on the back and Erica laughed.

One day when Derek and Stiles were colouring in Stiles looked up and smiled at his companion.

“Derek is my best friend.” He said confidently. Derek smiled.


	8. Day 8 - And I want my clothes to smell like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Joshua Radin 'Like they used to'   
> Clothes swapping/wearing eachother's clothes

“ _Fuck_.” Stiles growled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel of his jeep, “Fuck.” He repeated, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. It was just his luck that his car died – when he was in the woods as well! He pulled out his phone, but there was no signal. Helplessly, Stiles tried to start the jeep again. The engine spluttered and died, leaving the boy alone in the dark, empty forest.

An owl hooted outside and Stiles felt his heat stutter. He stuck his face to the window and peered outside, but all he could see were the willowy trees that were illuminated by the headlights. Sighing, and telling himself to get his shit together, Stiles stepped out.

There had to be a gas station here somewhere, right?

Stiles huddled in his hoodie, trying to keep the cold out, but somehow it seeped through his clothes. He looked back at his jeep longingly, but he continued on, tripping over roots and stepping into holes. Somehow the forest was much more scary at night.

And then the skies opened and sheets of ice cold rain smashed into the ground. Stiles stood, frozen, for a moment and then he groaned, pulled his drenched hood over his face and jogged forward.

By the time Stiles finally saw a house he was soaked to the bone, shivering, his teeth clattering. He knew it could be a murderer’s house or something, but he was so tired and cold that he didn’t care.

Suddenly Stiles stopped in his tracks when he realised who the house really belonged to – Derek Hale. Lately he has been feeling really weird around the Alpha, it was obvious that Derek was attractive but every time Stiles found himself around him, he’d blush and stutter and his stomach would flip and his heart would beat faster than usual. The werewolf would never mention it, but Stiles knew he knew how Stiles felt, even if Stiles didn’t know it himself.

The lights were on and Stiles’ heart sped up. He really wanted to turn back around, but what would he do? His car wouldn’t start, and now it was raining, and Stiles _really_ hated rain.

Making up her mind, Stiles stepped towards the door and raised his fist to knock, but the door swung open before he could. Derek loomed over Stiles, and without a word grabbed his arms and pulled him inside.

“Are you okay?! What’s wrong? Why are you here? Are you hurt?!” Derek asked, his eyes searching Stiles’ confused face, his hands digging into Stiles’ shoulders.

“I-I’m okay…” Stiles stuttered. Derek sighed with relief, his hands sliding off Stiles’ shoulders. Derek stepped away and frowned,

“But your heartbeat…” he said, and then trailed off. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Never mind.”

Stiles blushed.

“I-eh…” he pushed his hands into his pockets, “Um, it’s raining…”

“Want to stay, um, until it stops?” Derek asked quietly. Stiles nodded, staring at the floor. He silently followed Derek up to the loft,

“I…um, I’ll bring you some clothes.” The werewolf said, disappearing into his room. Stiles plopped down onto the couch, twisting his hands nervously.

“Here,” Derek walked in, carrying a pile of clothes. He passed them to Stiles and then looked around, uncomfortably. For some reason the atmosphere was tense and Stiles was pretty sure his accelerated heartbeat had something to do with it.

“Thanks.” Stiles murmured, pressing the clothes into his chest. He ducked into the bathroom. He peeled his clothes away from his body, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He picked up the long sleeved Henley that Derek gave him and tugged it over his body. The shirt was too big on him and fell halfway down his thighs, the sleeves covering his hands.

Stiles pulled on the pair of grey sweatpants on as well, and they barely stayed on his hips. The boy grabbed a towel and dried his hair, he glanced at himself in the mirror and made a face. His hair was fluffy and messy and no matter what, Stiles couldn’t smooth it down.

Eventually he just decided to leave it, and he stepped into the kitchen where Derek was shuffling through the fridge.

“Do you want some-” Derek broke off as he looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Stiles. The boy blushed and tugged the sleeves over his hands.

“Derek are you okay?” he asked slowly. Derek didn’t reply and in two steps he was in front of Stiles, pressing him against the wall in a swift movement, “What the-” Stiles stopped speaking when he saw Derek’s eyes glowing red. The werewolf was pressed up against him, his hands digging into Stiles’ hips.

“ _Derek_.” Stiles breathed, and Derek leaned down and kissed him, arms wrapping around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer. Stiles was too shocked to react and Derek broke away.

“What was that for?” Stiles whispered, feeling his knees go weak. Derek pressed their foreheads together,

“Sorry. I just like you in my clothes,” Derek grinned.


	9. Day 9 - Everything is a start for nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Band of Skulls 'Nightmares'   
> Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading!  
> I'm really busy right now!

“It’s only fair that it’s random,” Allison explained, crossing her arms over her chest. The rest of the pack groaned, sitting on their suitcases or leaning against walls. Derek has decided it’s some ‘pack bonding time’ and now everyone was in France, in one of the hotels.  Lydia and Isaac were the only ones who could speak the language so everyone was pretty confused.

“Why can’t we just get rooms for ourselves?” Jackson complained. Lydia silenced him with a glare,

“We can grow closer if we have to room together,” Allison explained cheerfully. She had straws with the packs names on them in her fist, “Who wants to go first?”

Scott automatically reached for a bright pink straw, with a happy smile on his face.

“Isaac!” he exclaimed at the boy laughed and high fived him. With an eye roll Jackson ripped a straw out of Allison’s hand,

“Erica,” he said emotionlessly. The blonde girl sighed. Boyd patted her on the back and reached for a straw,

“Danny.” He said. Danny nodded with a tight smile. Lydia skipped over towards Allison and took a neon green straw,

“Yay! We’re together Al!” she said. Allison cheered.

“This means it leaves,” she opened her palm revealing a blue and a red straw, “Derek and Stiles together!”

Stiles felt his stomach drop to the floor as he glanced at Derek, who was frowning. He held his breath, expecting the werewolf to protest or something, but Derek just nodded.

“Right. Now that that’s set I think it’s time for everyone to settle down. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”  
The pack agreed, and let Lydia check them in. The ginger gave every pair a key and then they all piled into a lift.

Stiles was uncomfortably pressed up against Scott, who didn’t seem to mind, chatting to him excitedly. The human saw Derek glance at him, and tried to keep the blush off his face and his heartbeat in check. What the hell was wrong with him?!

The pack said their goodbye’s on the corridor, everyone splitting to go to their own room. Stiles felt uncomfortable as he watched Derek unlock the door to their flat, and tried to control his thoughts. He’s been acting weird lately.

“Come on.” Derek grumbled, stepping into the room, Stiles following closely. The room they rented was quite big, with a stove in one corner, one bed in the middle and an attached bathroom… wait what?!

“There’s only one bed.” Stiles stated. Derek sighed,

“Yeah I know. Must’ve been a mix-up, I’ll take a shower and sort it out.”

Stiles nodded as Derek put his suitcase down, walking to the bathroom. Uncontrollable sleepiness overwhelmed Stiles, and suddenly he didn’t care that there was only one bed – he had to sleep.

When the shower finally finished Stiles was lying face first on the covers, snoring softly. Derek towelled his hair and stood over Stiles for a moment, contemplating what to do. On one hand he really wanted to bury himself under the covers with Stiles, hold him in his arms, wake up to see those sleepy whiskey coloured eyes staring at him.

But he knew he couldn’t.

So instead he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the floor. Having slept in much worse conditions Derek soon fell asleep, letting Stiles’ steady heartbeat lull him.

**Night One**

Derek was jolted awake by the fear in the air, and the panic rising from Stiles’ sleeping form.

Then came the whimpers, the shuffling, tossing and turning.

Fully awake, Derek made his way over to the bed where Stiles was tangled in the sheets, tears streaming down his face, his eyes twitching behind closed eye lids.

“ _Mama_.” Stiles sobbed, grasping at the covers. Derek’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as he laid a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder, shaking him softly,

“Stiles, wake up,” he whispered. Stiles visibly calmed down and sniffed and then his eyes fluttered open.

“Derek?” he asked weakly. Derek smiled tightly,

“Yeah its okay. You were having a nightmare.”

Stiles sat up in bed and wiped his tears away, hands clenched,

“Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s alright. Are you okay?” Derek asked worriedly. Stiles bit his lip and then nodded his head, “I’m going back to bed.”

“Wait.” Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s wrist. The werewolf gave him a confused look and Stiles ripped his hand away as if it burned, “Nevermind.”

Derek stared at him, then nodded, and went back to his makeshift bed on the floor. He didn’t sleep that night, and neither did Stiles.

 

**Night two**

Stiles groaned as he stepped inside the room, rubbing his face. He was dripping water onto the carpet because of all the water sport ‘bonding’ activities Derek made them do. Stiles couldn’t lie though, it was a lot of fun.

“I’m so tired.” The human said as Derek followed him into the room, locking the door. Stiles looked up, “What are we gonna do about the bed?”

“Well no point changing it now. We have only two nights left anyway.” Derek shrugged. Stiles nodded slowly, feeling the atmosphere thicken. Neither of them spoke about what happened last night.

“Well…um, I’m gonna go shower,” Stiles said awkwardly, “I’m filthy.”

Derek nodded an grabbed a book, and he didn’t read a word from it, instead listening to the sounds that came from the shower  - Stiles’ clothes falling softly to the floor, the shower turning on, Stiles’ humming, the opening and closing of a shampoo bottle, some moaning and…Derek blushed to the roots of his hair, dropped his book and stumbled to the door.

“I’M GOING TO BOYD’S ROOM!” he yelled, though he doubted Stiles could hear him over his activities. Derek never ran so fast.

When he came back a couple of hours later, Stiles was curled on Derek’s bed on the floor, tossing and turning. Derek rolled his eyes – the human was obviously uncomfortable, so Derek swiftly put his arms under his knees and across his back and lifted him effortlessly. Stiles mumbled something in Polish and then curled a hand into Derek’s shirt. The werewolf deposited him onto the bed and Stiles automatically made himself comfortable.

Derek sighed, ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on his makeshift bed. Bad idea. The covers smelled like Stiles and were still warm and Derek couldn’t help burying his face in his pillow. He had to bite back a groan as his senses were assaulted by purely _Stiles._

And then the words started.

“I’m sorry,” whispered so quietly Derek almost missed it. Then, “Mom I’m sorry,” a bit louder, “Mom. Mom. Przepraszam, przepraszam…” then a sob, a gasp. Derek shot up and was by Stiles in seconds, smoothing the boys hair down, and shushing him.

“Stiles. C’mon it’s just a dream, it’s alright.” Derek murmured until Stiles calmed down and eventually woke up.

“Again?” he asked, scared, eyes wide. Derek nodded, his hand still running through Stiles’ messy hair. The human boy flinched away and then buried his face in the pillow, crying softly. Derek stood over him helplessly, unsure what to do.

“Are you okay?” he asked eventually. Stiles didn’t reply.

**Night three**

“That was awesome!” Stiles exclaimed, even though there were dark circles under his eyes, “Did you see the way I jumped over the obstacles! And I didn’t trip once!”

“Yeah Stiles, you did great,” Derek agreed, unable to keep the smile off his face. The human continued babbling about how amazing the day was, and Derek tuned him out, just listening to the sound of his voice.

“…anyway I’m going to shut up now and take a shower!” Stiles eventually said with a smile. He skipped off into the bathroom, and sang ‘we are the champions’ very loudly and off key. Derek felt a pang. Today was the last night and he would never get the chance to wake up with Stiles again. What a depressing thought.

The two passed each other in the bathroom door without a word, and when Derek was done with his shower Stiles was already in bed.

The werewolf switched the light off and scrambled into his own bed, content and happy.

Then the salty wave of tears hit him – but this time, Stiles was awake.

Derek sat up and buried his face in his hands. He could make out Stiles’ form on the bed, shaking as he cried, trying to stop himself from making any noise. The werewolf felt so damn useless, he didn’t know why Stiles was like this, and all he wanted was to make him feel better.

Quietly Derek got to his feet and stood by Stiles’ bed.

“Stiles,” he said softly, like both the previous nights. The boy froze and tried to discreetly wipe his tears, “Stiles I know you’re crying, there’s no point trying to hide it.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Stiles sniffled. He fell silent, “I just have these nightmares about my mom, and I hate sleeping and I’m so tired right now…” the boy’s voice was muted by the pillow but Derek could hear him perfectly. Quickly making his mind up, the werewolf slipped under the covers with Stiles.

“What are you doing?!” Stiles gasped, whirling around, his eyes tinged with red.

“I’m making you feel safer. The first night you were gonna ask me something. You were gonna ask me if I’ll stay, weren’t you?” Derek whispered. Stiles nodded, looking down, “If it makes the nightmares go away then I’ll stay. “ Derek assured Stiles. The human boy didn’t reply and the werewolf frowned, “Stiles? Are you okay?”

Stiles looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears,

“No.” his voice cracked and then he hurled himself across the bed, pushing into Derek’s chest, clutching his shirt, sobbing. The werewolf’s arms went around Stiles and he rocked him in his arms, murmuring reassuring words and kissing his hair and wiping his tears away and after a while Stiles took a deep breath and stopped crying.

“Will you really stay?” he asked.

“Anything you need,” Derek whispered, cupping Stiles’ face and smiling softly at him.

“Could you…could you, maybe…k-kiss me?” Stiles asked hesitantly, voice wavering. Derek’s mind went blank and he found himself nodding and leaning down without even knowing it.

He snapped back when his lips met Stiles’ as they kissed softly, Stiles wrapped up safely in Derek’s strong arms.

That night Stiles didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -  
> mama - mom  
> przepraszam - i'm sorry


	10. Day 10 - Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on REO Speedwagon 'Can't fight this feeling'   
> Love confessions

Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek were on the rooftop, fighting an Oni demon. Stiles and Lydia were one floor below them, flinching at every crash and howl that came from above them.

“We need to help them!” Stiles said, pacing restlessly. Lydia shook her head.

“We’re only going to get in their way. It’s better if we stay here, like Derek said,” the girl muttered. A scream resounded from upstairs. Stiles bit his thumb,

“Lydia!” he whirled on the girl, but she had her hands over her ears and was shaking her head. Stiles’ heart was beating fast, his stomach twisting – his pack, his family, they were upstairs fighting for their lives, and Stiles couldn’t do anything!

A horrible screech resounded through the humans skull and then he could hear Erica’s voice shouting ‘DEREK!’ and then there was a thump and everything went silent. Stiles glanced at Lydia and without a word the two sprinted up the rickety stairs to the roof.

There was no sign of the Oni demon when they got there, the only indication there was a fight that took place were the charred walls. And the body lying on the ground, five floors down.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd were okay. Derek was not.

Stiles felt as if he was going to throw up, his mind spun and he felt like he was falling. _Not Derek. Please not Derek._

“Stiles-” Isaac started, but Stiles was already flying down the stairs, running faster than ever. He ignored the burning in his lungs and legs and burst into the cold night. Derek was lying on the cracked pavement, breathing hard, blood trickling from his mouth.

“Derek!” Stiles threw himself to his knees next to the werewolf. He felt panic bubble up inside him when Derek didn’t open his eyes, “Derek. Oh my God, Derek please…” Stiles brushed the werewolves hair from his blood – crusted forehead, and then gently trailed his hand down his face. Derek’s breath grew more laboured, “God no, please don’t die…” a sob escaped Stiles’ chest as he grabbed Derek’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He felt the werewolf squeeze back weakly. Stiles pulled him up so that his head was laying in the human’s lap. He cried, tears running down his face as he held onto Derek for dear life, “Please don’t die. Derek don’t die, I can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave me,” Stiles whispered, “I love you. I love you so much. You can’t die. Please don’t die…” At that moment Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Isaac came up to him.

“Stiles c’mon I’ll drive you home,” Lydia said quietly, as Boyd gently untangled the two boys from each other. The human just continued crying, “Stiles. There’s nothing we can do. They’ll take care of him, c’mon.” With surprising strength the ginger pulled Stiles up to his feet and lead him to her car.

Stiles sobbed all the way home and then buried himself under his covers and cried some more, until he fell asleep.

***

The next morning Stiles felt numb. He found an old Henley that Derek once accidently left at his house, and he put it on, taking comfort in the familiar smell.

He said bye to his dad, who knew what happened because of Lydia, and made himself cornflakes he didn't touch. He couldn’t eat, so he left them on the counter and then curled up on the couch, under a blanket, and sobbed into a pillow.

Half an hour later someone knocked on the door, and Stiles ignored them. Another knock sounded, this time more persistent. Suddenly Stiles couldn’t breathe. It was most likely Lydia, telling him that Derek’s gone. That he’d never see him again. That the werewolf died without ever knowing how Stiles really felt.

Another knock.

Stiles forced himself up, there was no point delaying this. He would find out sooner or later. He shuffled towards the front door, only in his boxers and Derek’s Henley, trying to keep his tears in check. He reached up and opened the door.

Instead of the grief – stricken form of Lydia saying ‘he’s gone’ Stiles came face – to – face with a healthy, alive Derek Hale.

For a second Stiles stood frozen in place, mouth hanging open, thinking this could be a cruel joke.

But no, Derek was really there, smiling sheepishly at him.

“Hi.” He said softly. Stiles breath left him as he threw himself against Derek, wrapping his arms around him. Derek automatically caught him, curling his arms around Stiles.

“I-I thought you d-died,” Stiles cried, tears soaking Derek’s hoodie. Derek rubbed his back,

“I know. I know baby, I’m so sorry,” he murmured,

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Stiles gasped into Derek’s shoulder, calming down. Derek kissed Stiles’ head and continued to hold him, until Stiles fully relaxed against him and his heartbeat was steady again. Only then did he pull away, gently pushing Stiles up against the wall.

The boy seemed to only now realise what just happened, and he blushed, looking down at his feet as Derek placed his hands on either side of his head. Stiles gathered up his courage and looked up, eyes locking with Derek’s. The man was looking at him softly, his eyes filled with warmth and protectiveness and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of love…

“I heard what you said yesterday. When you thought I wouldn’t survive,” Derek said quietly. Stiles bit his lip and nodded, cheeks tomato red, “Did you mean it?”

“Yeah.” Stiles muttered, shifting. Derek’s hands trailed down the wall until he was holding Stiles’ hips. He leaned in so that their noses were nearly touching.

“I love you too.” Derek said. Stiles’ eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth, feeling warmth flood his body.

“Say that again,” he breathed. Derek smiled,

“I love you, Stiles.”

And then Derek leaned down and Stiles stood on his tiptoes and their lips met and it was the most perfect thing that ever happened to either of them.


	11. Day 11 - Getting a Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading! It's harder than it looks...  
> Four chapters are going up tonight!

Stiles got out of work early on Friday, and so he was in an amazing mood as he strolled home. He decided to pop into the local supermarket and get something for dinner that he would cook for Derek later.

He picked out a few of his favourite things; Grapefruits, strawberries, curly pasta. He smiled at the cashier and she blushed and looked down, but Stiles didn’t notice.

He walked the familiar way to his and Derek’s apartment in Los Angeles, taking turns and corners, speed walking through a dodgy shortcut. He said hi to Steven, their local homeless man, and handed him three dollars. Just because he was in a good mood.

And just like that his happy bubble burst.

Stiles was nearly at the apartment when he heard the desperate mewling. Frowning slightly he turned and walked down an alley that led away from his house.

“Hello?” he called quietly. Meowing answered him, echoing through the shaded walls of the alleyway. Stiles tentatively walked a few steps forward, his curiosity taking over, and then he saw the tiny shape on the ground.

It was a cat. A stick thin, sickly, brown car. Stiles has never seen a brown cat, or even a cat who looked this miserable. It’s large green eyes were sad, its fur matted with dry blood and God knows what. The human could see its ribs pressed up against the skin, and one of its paws seemed to be broken.

“Oh no,” Stiles gasped, dropping the shopping and kneeling down. The cat cowered away from him and growled, but had no strength to run away, “What happened to you?” Stiles whispered gently. The cat flinched when Stiles reached a hand out. The boy froze, leaving his hand hanging in the air between them. Slowly the cat drew nearer and licked hesitantly at Stiles’ fingertips. The boy giggled and the cat made a satisfied noise, rubbing up against Stiles’ leg, seeking warmth.

“There, there, little one,” Stiles murmured to it, picking it up and petting it. The cat mewled happily, its eyes closing as it nestled against Stiles’ chest.

Stiles knew he should’ve given the cat some food and left, Derek was a wolf after all, and he hated animals. But it was _Stiles_ and his hero complex was kicking in and he just had to take the cat home. So he did.

He put the animal into his pocket, where it quickly fell asleep, picked up his shopping and hurried home. He bathed the grumbling cat in a basin, watching as it glared at him, trying to get away from the water. He found out that the cat was a boy and by the end his brown fur was puffy and fluffy and he looked like a completely different animal. Stiles gave him food on a plate, some broken up chicken, and the cat ate hungrily. Stiles then curled up on the couch, the cat nestled into his side, and watched _The Vampire Diaries_ for a bit.

And then Derek came home.

“Stiles?” the werewolf called and Stiles almost knocked the cat off of him. He started panicking but then took a deep breath, realising that Derek could probably feel his heartbeat accelerating. He picked the furball up gently and stepped into the hallway where Derek was taking off his shoes, “What’s that weird smell?” the werewolf asked, turning towards his boyfriend to give him a kiss. He froze when he saw the animal. The cat peered at the werewolf and then mewled happily,

“Stiles what the hell?” Derek asked, still frozen, his eyes not leaving the cat.

“I, um…” Stiles shuffled, “I found him in the street and I just couldn’t leave him. You know how I am with animals! But I know you hate them, still I couldn’t just leave it there. He’d die Der, look how thin he is! Someone just left him there, to fend for himself, he’s only a baby and…” his monologue was cut short as the cat suddenly launched himself from Stiles’ arms, right into Derek. The werewolf caught him thanks to his reflexes and held him at an arm’s length looking awkward and unsure. The cat meowed and reached for Derek.

“Stiles what do I do with it?” Derek hissed. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged. Derek felt the distress in the air and with a huff put the cat on his shoulder. The furball meowed again, right into Derek’s ear. The werewolf winced as the cat nuzzled his chin, licking his cheek, and then settled down, purring. Derek relaxed slightly, okay so maybe the cat was a tiny bit cute. Derek glanced at Stiles who was looking at him hopefully.

“So what is he called?” Derek grumbled, his tone fond. Stiles smiled and it lit up the room,

“I was thinking Genim?” he breathed. Derek nodded,

“Genim it is.”

Stiles whooped and then embraced Derek in a hug.

“Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!”

“It’s okay, seriously,” Derek rolled his eyes and then leaned down and pecked Stiles on the lips. Stiles grinned at him as Genim meowed and licked Stiles’ cheek.


	12. Day 12 - The Children of the Summer's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on David Bowie 'Memory of a free festival'   
> Wearing Kimono's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that there's Chinese Lanterns, and kimono's are Japanese, so what, sue me ;)

“This is a stupid idea,” Derek grumbled, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

“Whatever, it’s a great idea.” Erica stated, rolling her eyes. Derek mumbled something under his breath and tugged on his leather jacket.

“Why are we going again?” Derek asked.

“Because it’s a festival,” Erica deadpanned, “and I love festivals. You should be glad that I’m not forcing you to wear a kimono.” She huffed, folding her arms over her hot pink kimono.

“Yeah okay, let’s go then,” Derek sighed, grabbing his car keys.

***

Derek growled under his breath. The streets were packed, he was stuck in the same place for ten minutes. People littered around, spilling off of the pavement onto the streets, laughing and shouting, most in kimono’s. No amount of beeping would get them to move.

“Just park and we can walk,” Erica offered, tapping her fingers against the window. Derek sighed and parked, hesitantly getting out of his car.

The streets were lit my millions of red, Chinese lampions that were strung overhead, from one building to another. Stands filled with candyfloss, snacks and games decorated the sidewalks and people milled around leisurely.

“C’mon let’s find Isaac and Boyd,” Erica looped her arm through Derek’s and led him gracefully through the crowd. She stopped once at an ice cream stand and got herself a gigantic hazelnut scoop. She nibbled on it happily as Derek’s head pounded from the music and the noise, “There they are!” Erica called suddenly, letting go of Derek’s arm, “Isaac! Boyd!” she yelled and disappeared in the crowd. Derek was pushed to the side, and he lost sight of her.

He muttered ‘excuse me’s’ as he pushed through the crowd, trying to locate his friends, with no luck. After about fifteen minutes Derek gave up. He was tired, hungry and annoyed. Erica was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Boyd or Isaac.

With a defeated sigh the man leaned against a stand, closing his eyes.

“Do you mind?” a voice asked. Derek opened his eyes and came face to face with a boy, “There’s a queue.” The guy pointed to a short line behind him. But Derek was too busy checking him out to bother. The guy was a few centimetres shorter to him, with short cropped brown hair and beautiful eyes. His pale skin was dotted with moles and he was dressed in a flowery, red kimono.

“Um yeah sorry,” Derek cleared his throat and pushed in front of the girl behind the boy. The boy gave him an outraged look,

“That is still the queue!” he exclaimed. Derek glanced behind him, but the girl didn’t seem to mind.

“What’s the queue for?” Derek asked casually,

“Candyfloss,” the guy looked unimpressed. Derek nodded solemnly,

“Right. What’s your name?”

“None of your business,” the boy huffed, turning his back on Derek.  The taller boy felt weirdly confident.  

“Aw c’mon, I’m only trying to be friendly,” he grinned. The guy glanced over his shoulder,

“It’s Stiles,” he mumbled. Derek raised an eyebrow as the queue moved forward,

“Stiles heh? That’s a weird name,” Derek said before he could stop himself. Stiles turned on him,

“Yeah, well its Polish,” he glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh I know Polish!” Derek said happily, “Kurwa!”

Stiles face – palmed but couldn’t hide his smile,

“Okay then Mr I – Can – Speak – Polish,” Stiles grinned, “What’s your name?”

“Derek.” Derek said smugly.

“Booooring,” Stiles sang.

“Yeah well it’s still better than Stiles.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out but didn’t get to reply as it was his turn to buy.

“One candyfloss…” Stiles ordered.

“Make that two,” Derek interrupted, handing the person the money. Stiles glanced at him, eyebrow raised,

“Well aren’t you charming.”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Derek smirked as the owner passed him the candyfloss, “Thanks.”  
He gave one to Stiles,

“Thank you _Derek_ ,” Stiles said sarcastically and then began to walk away. Derek’s heart beat in his chest,

“Hey, wait!” he called, running after the guy and grabbing his hand. Stiles looked at their intertwined fingers surprised, and then a slow smile graced his face and it was probably one of Derek’s favourite things.

“Well come on then,” Stiles said, dragging Derek into the crowd.


	13. Day 13 - But baby it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Louis Armstrong 'Baby it's cold outside.'  
> Camping

Stiles yawned, letting his hands leave the safe confines of the sleeved of his hoodie as he pushed them towards the campfire.

“Stiles don’t!” Allison slapped his hands away, “You’re going to burn yourself!”

“But I’m coooold,” Stiles whined, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Good point Stilinski, I think we should all go to sleep now,” Jackson offered, eyeing Lydia hungrily. The girl rolled her eyes,

“Okay let’s decide on the sleeping arrangements then,” she agreed.

“Obviously we’re together!” Jackson said hurriedly,

“Fine but that means that me and Scott are sharing too,” Allison said, trying to keep the blush off of her face.

“Me, Erica and Boyd can take the three people tent,” Isaac offered.

“Alright, Stiles, Derek, are you okay with sharing?” Allison asked. The Alpha rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he got up, grabbed a tent and dragged it away from the others.

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Stiles stuttered, feeling his face heat up.

“If you want to listen to these four,” Derek pointed at Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson, “fuck all night like rabbits, then be my guest,” he grumbled.

“That’s actually a fair point,” Boyd agreed, grabbed the three person tent and dragged it into the trees on the opposite side.

“You guys are discriminating us because we’re couples!” Lydia pouted.

“Excuse me!” Erica huffed as Boyd came over to wrap and arm around her waist. By that time Derek has already disappeared into the tent.  

“Let’s just go to sleep okay,” Jackson grabbed Lydia’s hand and dragged her towards their tent,

“Night guys!” the redhead waved helplessly. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison and Stiles said their goodnights and each of them disappeared into their tents.

When Stiles entered Derek was laying with his back to him. Stiles was thankful for the dark as he grabbed his bag and tugged off his shirt, putting his fluffy pyjamas on. He tried his best to ignore the freezing night air.

“Night Derek.” Stiles murmured, getting into his sleeping bag, ignoring how close Derek was. The Alpha didn’t reply. Stiles huffed unhappily and buried himself under his multiple blankets, trying to keep his warmth.

***

Derek woke up in the middle of the night by the shuffling and teeth clattering. It was probably freezing in the tent but he was comfortably warm. Slowly he turned to glance at Stiles. The human was hidden under a pile of covers and jumpers, and yet he was still shivering.

Derek felt annoyance rise in him, but forced it down. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that it was November and it was near damn freezing.

“Stiles,” the werewolf sighed.

“Hmmm?” Stiles turned around, eyes sleepy and lips blue.

“C’mere,” Derek grumbled, unzipping his sleeping bag. Stiles looked unsure, “or you can freeze to death over there.”

“Um okay,” Stiles whispered, his breath coming out in a puff. He climbed out from underneath his fort and crawled across to where Derek was sleeping. He collapsed into the sleeping bag, moaning appreciatively at the warmth emitting off the werewolf. Without really thinking about it Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, burying his face in his chest. Derek zipped up the bag, causing the two boys to press up against each other.

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beat rapidly, and feel his hands curling into the back of his t-shirt. Cautiously Derek reached down and wrapped his arms around the human, breathing in his scent. Cinnamon, smoke and purely _Stiles_. Derek’s wolf growled as he unconsciously moved down, pressing into the humans neck and kissing it slowly. Stiles gasped, hands coming up to tangle into Derek’s hair. Derek let his teeth nip gently at the Stiles’ sensitive, his tongue coming out to soothe the bites. He never wanted to claim someone this badly. His wolf completely took over and he couldn’t tell right from wrong, all he knew was that Stiles had to be his, because Stiles was his _mate_.

The Alpha growled into Stiles’ neck and the human moaned quietly, arms wrapping around Derek’s neck, giving him full power over him.

_You can’t do this._

Derek snapped back to reality, his fangs retracting. He didn’t even realise when he’d let them come out. He pulled away from Stiles as much as the sleeping bag allowed them and stared at him. He expected Stiles to be disgusted or afraid or _something_. Instead he found the boy staring at him with lust filled eyes, pupils blow wide, cheeks stained pink.

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, hand reaching to press against Derek’s cheek. The werewolf didn’t say anything, just watched Stiles intently. The human’s thumb ran over Derek’s bottom lip and he leaned up to press their lips together.

It should’ve made Derek lose control, but instead it grounded him. He held Stiles in his arms, kissing him slowly, softly, trying to portray all of his passion and love to the human with no words. When the two broke apart, Stiles was panting slightly and staring at Derek with so much trust that he broke,

“You’re my mate,” he murmured. Stiles smiled,

“Yeah I know,” he said and turned around so his back was pressed against Derek’s chest. He reached for the werewolf’s arm and draped it over himself,

“Night Der,” he whispered. Derek smiled,

“Night Stiles.”

 


	14. Day 14 - You're everything a big bad wolf could want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs 'L'il red riding hood'   
> Halloween

“Soooo….Lydia’s having a party tonight,” Stiles started, trying to balance on top of the brick wall, Derek’s hand safely in his, preventing him from falling.

“Yeah I know, Halloween right?” he asked, his other hand disappearing in his jacket pocket. Stiles nodded, biting his lips in concentration, so he wouldn’t fall.

“We should go,” he said casually. His boyfriend rolled his eyes,

“I’m pretty sure we are going, unless you wanna face Lydia’s wrath.” He grumbled. That was precisely when Stiles’ foot slipped, he squeaked and fell. Thanks to Derek’s werewolf reflexes the human ended up in his arms, and not on the damp ground.

Stiles looked up at Derek, a smile on his face.

“We should dress up in something couple themed,” he said breathlessly.

“I’m not dressing up.” Derek grumbled, walking a few steps with Stiles nestled into his chest. The human pouted,

“Aw c’mon Der. Everyone else is dressing up in pairs! Lydia and Jackson are going as the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond, Scott’s gonna be Gale and Allison’s gonna be Katniss!”

“What about Boyd and Erica?” Derek asked, amused, setting the squirming Stiles on the ground and putting an arm around his waist.

“Black Widow and the Hulk,” Stiles muttered.

“How about we go as a shark and its prey,” Derek joked, playfully nuzzling Stiles’ neck. The human swatted him away,

“Focus Derek. This is serious!”

Derek huffed,

“Fine, what do you want to go as?”

“I don’t know yet,” Stiles said confidently, “but I will soon enough!”

“Yeah, yeah, of course you will.” Derek grinned.

***

Derek knocked on Stiles’ door again, annoyance bubbling under his skin. Jesus Christ where the hell was this kid?

As soon as Derek thought that, the door swung open.

“You were meant to dress up!” Stiles yelled accusingly. Derek eyed Stiles up and down. The human was wearing jeans and his red hoodie, a basket filled with alcohol in one of his hands.

“But…you’re not dressed up either,” Derek pointed out.

“I’m little red riding hood!” Stiles said, outraged, as he flicked his hood up, “Duh!”

Derek rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, okay, get in the car or we’ll be late.”  
“But what about you?” Stiles whined, “You promised!”

“I didn’t promise anything!” Derek held his hands up in surrender.

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, pulling his phone out, “I’ll call Jordan Parrish then. He has a massive crush on me you know, and he’d dress up to make me happy!”

Jealousy bubbled in Derek’s chest and he felt himself wolf out. He knocked the phone out of Stiles’ hand and pressed him against the wall,

“Don’t you dare,” Derek growled, and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled slowly,

“There!” he said, pointing at Derek’s face, “That’s perfect. You can be the big bad wolf.”

Derek gave his boyfriend a confused look, his wolf retreating.

“No!” Stiles yelled, grabbing his face, “Don’t!”

Derek wasn’t sure what was going on, but he kept his wolf face on, since Stiles obviously wanted that. The human grinned,

“Can you keep it like that for the rest of the night?” he asked cautiously. Derek nodded,

“I love you,” Stiles said happily, kissing Derek quickly and grabbing his hand.  
“Come on! Off to the party we go!” he said, holding up the basket of booze.


	15. Day 15 - Have yourself a merry little christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ariana Grande 'Have yourself a merry little christmas'   
> Christmas (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse all this Polish crap.  
> But this is one of my favourite traditions,  
> also,  
> your opinion doesn't matter.  
> I'm joking don't kill me ;)  
> Thankyou for the kudos and comments you guys are amazing

“If you drop me I swear to God I will murder you,” Stiles threatened, balancing on Derek’s shoulders as he hanged up the green and red decorations above the fireplace. The werewolf chuckled,

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” he said, and then playfully let go of Stiles’ knees. The teen wobbled dangerously and wrapped his arms around the werewolves head, screaming ‘DEREK!’ the werewolf burst out laughing,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said, steadying Stiles, a smile on his face. Stiles smacked his boyfriend’s forehead,

“I hate you.” The human grumbled.

“Stiles! Derek!” Lydia’s voice drifted from the kitchen, “are you guys done?”

“Nearly!” Stiles yelled back, sellotaping the last decoration, “There, done, now put me down.” He huffed. Derek rolled his eyes and carefully placed Stiles on his feet, the human wagged his eyebrows at Derek and ran to the kitchen. Allison, Lydia and Isaac were elbow deep in food, preparing the last of the meals.

“Can you call Scott and ask him where are they?” Lydia huffed, her hands white with flour. Stiles nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He was about to call his best friend when the front door of Jackson’s London house swung open.

“We’re baaack!” Scott sang, dragging a Christmas tree through the door, spilling snow and pine needles all over the floor. Jackson mumbled something from the back.

“Great,” Allison clapped her hands, “go put it in the living room and decorate it. The meal’s nearly ready!” she shooed the boys out of the kitchen.

In about ten minutes the tree was safely in the corner of the living room, shining with fairy lights and tinsel, and the boys were safely sprawled on the sofas, mistletoe and pine needles in their clothes and hair. Stiles scratched at his sweater that Lydia made him wear. It was a deep red, with a brown reindeer on it. And it was ugly. Lydia she made everyone wear an ugly Christmas sweater, even Jackson.  

The girls and Isaac placed the food gently on the neatly set table, avoiding the bodies on the floor.

“C’mon get up,” Lydia flicked Jackson’s forehead, “Christmas is here,” she grinned. The boys dragged themselves to their feet just as the doorbell rang.

“They’re here!” Allison skipped to the door, her navy sweater hanging off of her, a few sizes too big. She opened the door to reveal Erica and Boyd, snow in their hair and smiles on their faces.

“Merry Christmas!” Erica yelled, throwing her arms around Allison. She was wearing a hot pink monstrosity.

“Okay, everyone sit down!” Lydia commanded as the newly arrives shrugged off their coats.

“Wait!” Stiles called, “We have to share the opłatek!”

“The what?” Erica gave him a blank look.

“It’s this Polish thing,” Scott explained. He spent a few Christmases at the Stilinski’s, “Basically you take this wafer thing and you have to share it with everyone at the table, wishing them something positive for the next year.”

“How cute!” Lydia clapped her hands, “Let’s do it,” she added with an evil gleam in her eye.

“But we don’t have this,” Jackson scrunched up his nose, “owplatek thingy.”

“Will this do?” Erica rummaged through her handbag and produced a packet of waffles. Everyone gave her a quizzical look, “What? Boyd gets hungry on trains,” she shrugged. Nobody moved and the blonde rolled her eyes and opened the packet. She walked over to Jackson and stuck the waffle in between them like a shield,

“Jackson,” she started sweetly, “I wish that you will stop being such an asshole.”

Jackson glared at her and then his eyes shifted to Stiles,

“What do I do now?”

“You, um,” Stiles stumbled, “you have to take some of her waffle and then she has to take some of yours.”

Jackson grabbed a waffle and ripped a mighty chunk of Erica’s. The blonde gave him an outraged look,

“Erica I wish that you will stop being such a bitch,” Jackson grumbled, mouth full of waffle.

“You…” Erica hissed and took half of his waffle.

“Hey, guys! Guys!” Stiles held his hands up, “This is meant to be positive.”

“He’s right!” Lydia agreed, she took a waffle in her perfectly manicured hands and stepped up to Jackson.

“Jacks, I wish you all the best, and that you continue to be such an amazing boyfriend,” the redhead said and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

The pack shuffled to grab the remaining waffles and split into pairs. Stiles ended up paired with Allison.

“Ally, I wish you the best years of your life. And that you and Scott will be happy together,” Stiles lowered his voice, “and have many kids.” He winked as Allison laughed. She carefully took a piece of his waffle,

“And Stiles I wish you the exact same with Derek,” she said, and they hugged, laughing. Allison moved on to wish something to Scott and Jackson popped up in front of Stiles. He grimaced,

“There’s not much left,” he held up a tiny, miserable piece of his once glorious waffle, “Stiles I wish that you will finally stop talking so much _all the time_ , and that you stop annoying me and,” Jackson smiled slightly, “That you’re happy this year.”

Stiles grinned and took some of Jackson’s waffle.

“I wish you all the best happiness with Lydia. Because if you hurt her, I will kick your ass.” Stiles said happily. Jackson chuckled,

“Sure Stilinski.” He teased, but gratefully accepted the way too large piece of waffle that Stiles offered him.

And the suddenly Derek was in front of him.

“Hi,” Stiles breathed, squeezing his waffle in his hands.

“Hi,” Derek replied with a grin, he stepped closer to Stiles and put one hand on the human’s waist, “I wish you all the best,” the werewolf murmured, “because you deserve it. I wish you everything you always wanted, and more. I wish that you stay with me forever and that you never leave me, because I’m selfish and I can’t live without you,” Derek leaned forward and whispered into Stiles’ ear, “And I wish you’d get rid of that horrendous Star Wars t-shirt.”

Stiles gaped at him, and then laughed,

“Sure whatever,” he intertwined his hand with Derek’s, “Well sour wolf, I wish that you’d smile more, and that you’d talk more,” Derek stuck his tounge out at him and Stiles pressed their foreheads together, “And I wish we can be like this forever. Just you and me.”

Derek smiled, somewhat sadly, and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” Stiles whispered back, and quickly pecked Derek on the lips. The two smiled at each other,

“Okay let’s eat!” Scott yelled.

“Wait I didn’t get to wish Stiles!” Lydia protested, but everyone was already rushing to the table. Derek and Stiles swapped their remaining pieces of waffle.

“Dear Lord,” Jackson began. The pack groaned, and Jackson glared at them, “Thank you for this meal…”

“And the amazing people gathered here,” Lydia interrupted. She glanced at Isaac who sat next to her.

“Um…” the boy mumbled, “and the, erm, Christmas…decorations.”

“And awesome Polish traditions,” Erica picked up. She glanced at Boyd,

“Thank you for Erica,” he grumbled. The table erupted into laughter,

“And for Boyd,” Erica agreed, “And for our big bad Alpha.”

“And for Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes and hugged his boyfriend with one arm,

“And for Derek,” Stiles grinned, “And for Lydia the fabulous.”

Lydia flipped her hair,

“And for my hot boyfriend Jackson,” she said.

“And for Isaac,” Jackson said and kissed Lydia on the forehead,

“And for Scott and Allison!” Isaac said happily,

“And for Scott,” Allison repeated quietly,

“And for Allison.” Scott finished.

“Amen.” Jackson grumbled, and everyone laughed as they sat down and Derek’s hand found Stiles’ under the table. It was the happiest Christmas ever, and the next year Jackson was still an asshole, and Erica was still a bitch (sometimes), and Jackson treated Lydia well, and Scott and Allison were happy together, and Boyd ate waffles and Derek and Stiles were in love.  
And all their wishes came true.


	16. Day 16 - I just have got to take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bobby Bland 'I'll take care of you'  
> Sick fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my girl Kisae who asked for a sick fic. Here's a link to her profile:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/kisae/pseuds/kisae

Two pack meetings took place during the week. Stiles didn’t show up to either of them. Derek didn’t want to act like he cared, and he did care, a _lot_ , so he didn’t ask. And then Scott got a text message during the first meeting and asked Allison quietly,

“Can you look in on Stiles? Something came up…”

His girlfriend nodded.

The next pack meeting Erica told Boyd she couldn’t go over to his place because she had to check up on Stiles, as it was her turn. Boyd talked her out of it so she went and asked Isaac if he wouldn’t mind looking in. Isaac did mind – he had a date.

“Oh great,” Erica groaned.  
“What is this about?” Derek frowned, annoyed.

“Stiles is sick,” Boyd explained, “and there’s no one to check up on him.”

“Well he’s a big boy and he can take care of himself,” Derek grumbled, ignoring the uncomfortable churning in his stomach at the thought of Stiles being unwell.

“Yeah his dad’s out of town, though. And you know how Stiles can be,” Erica pulled out her phone, “He forgets to eat, and watched Netflix all day. Here let me call Scott…”

“Wait,” Derek stopped her on impulse, “I’ll go.”

Erica lowered her phone and gave him a look.

“Alright. Well bring him some of this chicken soup,” she passed her Alpha a container from her bag, “Lydia made it.”

Derek took it hesitantly.

***

Out of habit the werewolf slipped into the Stilinski house through Stiles’ window. The room was dark and murky, piles of plates with half eaten food stacked on all surfaces. Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Derek decided this was a bad idea. He placed the container filled with chicken soup on Stiles’ bedside table and then turned back to the window.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked. Derek froze and then slowly, slowly turned around. The boy was standing in the doorway, dressed in his rumpled two piece pajama, dark bags under his tired eyes, skin paler than usual, brown hair rumbled, cheeks red as if he had a fever. His hands tightened around the cup of tea he was holding.

“I, um…” Derek stuttered, “I, erm, brought you…soup?” he pointed at the container. Stiles raised an eyebrow,

“You made me soup?”

“No…” Derek grumbled, hands in pockets. He wished he had, “Lydia did.”

“Oh.” Stiles set his cup down and shivered, “So…why are you here?”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

“Just wanted to see if you were okay,” he said quietly. Stiles’ fragile chest was wrecked by a series of heavy coughs. Derek was at his side in seconds but Stiles held his hand up,

“It’s okay, it’s just a cold,” the human smiled weakly.

“Get to bed,” Derek commanded, suddenly really worried about Stiles. When the human didn’t move Derek made his eyes glow red, “now.” He hissed. Stiles  held his hands up in surrender and climbed under the pile of covers. Derek sighed, knowing that he couldn’t just leave now. He busied himself with gathering all the dishes from the teenagers room and leaving them at the sink, and putting all the rubbish in the bin.

He then perched on Stiles’ bed.

“You should eat some,” he held the container of soup up. Stiles eyed it uncertainly and then sat up, reaching for it. He took a small sip and his face broke into a smile,

“Good?” Derek asked,

“Tastes like heaven,” Stiles murmured blissfully, “Here try some.”

“I don’t want to get sick,” Derek protested. Stiles rolled his eyes,

“Werewolves don’t get sick.”

Derek sighed and took the container from Stiles’ hands taking a tiny sip. Warmth spread through him,

“Oh wow. It really is good,” he said, eyes wide. Stiles didn’t reply, “Stiles?” Derek asked worriedly. The humans hands were clenched in his bedsheets and he suddenly paled,

“Derek,” he whispered weakly, staring straight ahead, “I think I’m going to throw up.”

Derek hoisted Stiles up into his arms, the humans hands pressed against his mouth, and using his werewolf speed the Alpha delivered the human into the bathroom. Just in time because the second Stiles landed by the toilet, he vomited inside it. He coughed a few times and then weakly leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

“I feel like shit,” he whispered. Derek crouched down next to him and brushed Stiles’ hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“It’s ok. Everyone gets sick sometimes,” he assured. Stiles snorted.

“You don’t.”

“That’s because I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles smiled.

“I think I’m done for now,” he said, flushing the toilet. Derek nodded and watched as Stiles brushed his teeth, making disgusted faces at the werewolf in the mirror. Derek couldn’t help but smile. He steadied Stiles by his elbow as the boy wobbled back to his bed. He collapsed onto his covers with a groan, leaving Derek awkwardly standing.

“Well…um, I’m gonna go now,” he pointed a thumb at the window. Stiles’ eyes snapped open,

“What?” he whined, “Why?”

Derek shrugged and Stiles heaved himself to a sitting position. He patted the bed next to him,

“Come on, I’m tired of sleeping. Let’s watch a movie.”

Derek hesitated for approximately 0.2 seconds, but Stiles looked so adorable in his oversized pj’s, with that hopeful look in his eyes, that he couldn’t say no. The Alpha sighed and grabbed the teens laptop. He nestled in next to Stiles, shoulder to shoulder and watched as the boy started up the movie.

“Tell me if you need to puke,” Derek whispered as the opening credits rolled in,

“’kay,” Stiles smiled and nuzzled into Derek’s side, leaning against his shoulder. He was asleep in seconds, but Derek didn’t leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudosss  
> Comentsss  
> Pleaseeee


	17. Day 17  - I fell in love at the seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Kooks 'Seaside'   
> A day at the beach

Stiles hated the sun. Goddamn his polish pale ass complexion. If he as much as stepped out from under an umbrella he’d get sunburned.

This was precisely why he was sulking on the sun, a large sun umbrella sprawled above him, dressed in a cotton t-shirt for extra protection, as the rest of the pack ran around the beach, enjoying the summer days.

Stiles watched as Jackson ran up to Lydia and picked her up. The boy threw his girlfriend over his back and raced down towards the water with her, as the redhead squealed.

Isaac and Scott were building sandcastles nearby, Scott’s dark skin gleaming in the sun and Isaac’s skin somehow, some _fucking_ how, remained the perfect creamy colour. Stiles sighed in frustration and laid down, pulling on his shades even though no sun was shining in his direction.

He hated summer, but he hated his polish pale ass more.

“Stiles what the fuck are you doing?” Derek asked, peering down at him. Stiles slowly slid his sunglasses down his slightly freckled nose and peered at the Alpha. He was met with perfectly sculpted, tanned abs. Stiles gulped,

“Um…laying down?” he asked helpfully, looking away from Derek’s perfect body. The werewolf looked unimpressed.

“Get your skinny ass up and come play volleyball, we have an odd number,” Derek commanded. Stiles rolled his eyes,

“Who’s playing?” he asked, giving Derek false hope that he’d actually leave the safe confines of the umbrella.

“It’s me and Erica versus Lydia, Jackson and Isaac.”

“Get Allison or Scott,” Stiles grumbled, turning on his side, away from Derek.

“They went for a romantic stroll,” Derek squatted next to Stiles and gently touched his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Mhm,” Stiles grumbled, shrugging Derek’s hand off.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. Stiles has never heard such concern in his voice before. Stiles mumbled something under his breath, “What?”

Stiles whirled around and huffed,

“My polish ass complexion,” he deadpanned as if it explained everything. Derek looked confused, “If I go out into the sun I’ll burn like a piece of bacon. Very unattractive.” He explained.

“Come on, stop being dramatic,” Derek pulled Stiles up into a sitting position.

“Derek, no,” Stiles whined, trying to push the bigger man away, “Derek, come on stop…”

The Alpha unexpectedly slid his arm under Stiles’ knees and pulled him up into his arms.

“DEREK NO!” Stiles screamed as the Alpha ran from the shade and towards the sea. The human squirmed in his grip, hitting him with his fists but Derek only laughed as he pushed into the sea, salt water spraying Stiles’ shorts and shirt. When he was about waist deep, Derek proceeded to unceremoniously dump the younger boy into the sea.  

Stiles’ dunked under water, liquid rushing into his ears and going up his nose. He quickly pushed himself up, spluttering and choking.

“What the hell!?” he yelled, brushing his overgrown hair out of his face. The sun glared down on him and Derek tried to hide his smile. Stiles splashed the Alpha, and then put his arms above his head, hiding his face from the sunshine.

“Aw c’mon Stiles, it can’t be that bad.”

“It is,” Stiles grumbled, “I’m gonna look like a new-born baby.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You might as well come and play with us,” he pointed out. Stiles’ shoulders sagged,

“Fine.”

The two boys waddled back onto shore.

“Took you long enough,” Lydia was filing her nails.

“Yeah he took some persuading,” Derek shrugged.

“Can we just play?” Stiles asked, annoyed. The two teams positioned themselves on opposite sides of the net, and the game began.

Halfway through Stiles’ team was winning and the human’s face was burning bright red from  the heat. He decided to fuck it and he tugged of his shirt, tossing it to the side as he grabbed the ball to serve. And Derek maybe stared a tiny little bit and stumbled around for the rest of the game.

***

“This is your goddamn fault,” Stiles hissed in pain as Derek gently rubbed cream into his sunburnt back, “Ouch.”

“You decided to take off your shirt, not me,” Derek said casually, running his hand down Stiles’ back. The boy shivered,

“Y-yeah whatever, are you done?” he asked.

“Yup,” Derek slammed the cap back onto the cream, “you’re all good to go.”

“Thank God,” Stiles grumbled, turning around. His cheeks were bright red, “pass it to me.” He extended his hand for the sun cream. Instead Derek poured some onto his fingers and brushed them against Stiles’ cheeks. The boy stared at the werewolf, unsure.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked breathlessly.

“Nothing.” Derek said innocently, as he pressed a dot of cream onto Stiles’ freckled nose,

“There,” the werewolf said happily, and smiled at Stiles, and Stiles smiled back and then Derek was leaning down and kissing him.

Stiles inhaled sharply as he felt the werewolves warm lips touch his, his hands curled into fists in his lap. He felt Derek tense and begin to pull away, so he reached up quickly and tugged the older boy closer.

Derek relaxed and kissed Stiles slowly and deeply, and Stiles’ heart was stuttering in his chest, beating madly. Finally the two pulled apart. Stiles’ lips were cherry red and Derek had sun cream all over his own nose. Stiles giggled,

“What?” Derek asked, pressing their foreheads together.

“Nothing,” Stiles hid his smile in the werewolves shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18 - It was something you did in concert tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Faint 'In Concert'   
> A concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who don't know:  
> Tomorrowland is a Festival that takes place every year in Boom, Belgium. It's my dream to go there at least once in my life, but i've never actually been so I don't know if this is what takes place.

Stiles lost Scott in the crowd a long time ago, but he didn’t really care. All he could think about was that he was finally here – in Tomorrowland. Years of saving up and waiting, and he was finally in Belgium, participating in the biggest electronic dance music festival in the world. He felt the music vibrate through his body as he jumped to the beat, surrounded by closely packed bodies. The first day was coming to the close, but the music was not going to stop. Set after set, Stiles felt the music ring out in his heart. Fireworks exploded on the stage as Armin Van Buuren blasted out one of his pieces.

Stiles found himself jumping with a ginger girl and what looked like her boyfriend. The three were jamming wildly to the music, making a new friendship fast.

After Stiles got a bit tired the ginger girl tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the camping site. Stiles followed her and her boyfriend as they weaved through the crowd of dancers. It took some time, but eventually the three exploded into the camping site. Here the music was a little bit quieter, but not by much.

“My name is Lydia!” the girl yelled, “and this is Jackson.” She gestured at her boyfriend, “We’re from London!”

“I’m Stiles!” Stiles replied, “from California!”

“An American!” Lydia exclaimed happily, “cool!”

“Let’s grab a drink,” Jackson offered, “come back to our tent with us. You can meet Isaac.”

“Who’s Isaac?” Stiles asked as he followed the couple as they pushed through the people to get to their tent.

“This random French dude we met earlier,” Lydia shrugged, “He’s pretty chill.”

Stiles nodded and walked on through the unfamiliar territory until Lydia and Jackson finally stopped. They stood in a tiny circle made of three tents with a grill in the middle. A cute, pale guy popped out of nowhere,

“This is Isaac,” Jackson introduced, “Isaac this is Stiles.”

“Hi,” Stiles shook Isaacs hand,

“Salut mon ami!” Isaac said happily. Stiles glanced at Lydia, who shrugged. Isaac turned to Jackson,

“je ai rencontré un gars étonnant appelé Scott!” he said excitedly. Jackson frowned but Stiles’ face lit up.

“Scott?!” he called. An indeed his best friend’s head popped out from what Stiles now recognised as their tent,

“Stiles!” the boy scrambled to his feet and embraced Stiles, “I thought I lost you!”

“Yeah, you moved our tent!” Stiles said, patting Scott on the back.

“Ah, yeah, sorry,” Scott pulled away, “But I met Isaac and he persuaded me to come here.”

“You understand French?” Stiles asked, confused.

“No,” Scott shrugged, “But Allison does.”

“Who the hell is Allison?!”

“I am!” a brown haired girl appeared, carrying a bag and dragging a tent behind her. She pulled Stiles into her arms as a hello, “and I’m joining the party!”

“Oh oui! plus d'amis!” Isaac clapped his hands. Allison smiled at him,

“This is my tent mate Erica,” Allison gestured at a blonde girl who was now moving the tents apart to make space.

“Hi!” she waved. Everyone waved back.

“Okay let’s eat,” Jackson said, turning over some meet on the barbeque, “and then we can go back to the party!”

***

The next day was even more intense for Stiles. He didn’t sleep much and spent the rest of the night dancing around with Erica. It was morning and the new group of friends all sat around the barbeque, listening to the now more calm beats coming from the stage.

Lydia and Allison have disappeared somewhere for the time being, but nobody was really worried. It was hard to imagine someone hurting them in such an amazing and friendly environment. Stiles leaned on Jackson as he slowly drunk his coffee. The other boy swallowed some paracetamol for his hangover.

“So Erica,” Stiles grinned at the blonde girl who was shovelling eggs into her mouth, “Who was that cute guy from last night?”

“Ooooh,” Scott leaned forward, “what cute guy?”

 

“So Erica,” Stiles grinned at the blonde girl who was shovelling eggs into her mouth, “Who was that cute guy from last night?”

“Ooooh,” Scott leaned forward, “what cute guy?”

Allison and Lydia reappeared, carrying fresh buns they got from God knows where.

“His name’s Boyd,” Erica said proudly, flipping her hair behind her back, “he said he’ll come find me again.”

Wolf whistled sounded throughout the circle and then Ivan Gough’s set came on and Stiles jumped to his feet.

“That’s my jam,” he yelled excitedly, he grabbed Lydia’s and Allison’s elbows, “let’s go!” he pulled the laughing girls with him as he dived into the crowd.

***

Stiles was sweaty, his thin top drenched from a water fight that took place near the stage, his hair plastered to his forehead. He had a huge smile on his face and was breathing hard by the time he returned to the campsite to get his friends to come party with him. It  was only him and Allison, as Lydia has disappeared somewhere.

Stiles frowned when he saw Jackson, Scott and Isaac re arranging the tents to make the circle bigger.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Allison rummaged through her bag and chucked a towel at Stiles. The boy began drying his hair,

“This is Boyd,” Erica said, gesturing at a man that Stiles hasn’t noticed, “You know. From last night.”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles left the towel hanging around his shoulders as he hugged Boyd. The man slapped him on the back,

“How you doing man?” he asked with a grin, “Yo, you should meet my mate Derek. You’re his type.”

“Who?” Stiles asked confused, cheeks flushing red.

“Oh yeah where is he anyway?” Scott asked. Allison asked Isaac something in French and Isaac shrugged.

“I’m here, I’m here, don’t panic,” a deep voice grumbled, and the most perfect human Stiles has ever seen appeared. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his muscles glistened with sweat. He grinned at Boyd and then his eyes slid to Stiles and his eyes widened. Stiles gulped.

“Hi…” he said awkwardly and waved. He couldn’t move his legs. But the other guy kept his cool and embraced Stiles. He smelled like sweat and rain and something else. The man pulled away,

“Derek,” he said with a grin.

“Stiles,” Stiles introduced himself, mouth dry. The set changed and the new song made the earth thump.

“Let’s go!” Erica commanded, running towards the dancing crowd.

“Come on,” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him with him.

***

They returned late that night, still together. Stiles barely had a chance to speak with Derek, because they were dancing practically the whole time. Derek eventually pointed out that Stiles looked ready to pass out and proposed they returned to camp, at this point Stiles was ready to agree with whatever Derek said.

Jackson was the only person at the campsite, and he was rummaging through his bag, his shirt gone.

“I’m gonna take a quick nap, Jax,” Stiles yawned and turned to his tent. Jackson grabbed his elbow.

“I wouldn’t,” he yelled over the music. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “I think Allison now lives in your tent,” he grimaced and Stiles made a disgusted face. He turned to Allison’s and Erica’s tent, “Don’t!” Jackson stopped him again, “Boyd and Erica,” he said simply. Stiles groaned.

“You can sleep in my tent. Seems like Boyd won’t be staying there anymore,” Derek offered. Stiles blushed and smiled,

“Thanks.” He ducked into the tent. The inside was warm and stuffy but Stiles was way too tired to care. He quickly figured out who’s sleeping bag was whose and, for unknown reasons, he climbed into Derek’s. He fell asleep to the bass thumping through his head and Derek’s smell surrounding him.

***

In the middle of the night Stiles was awoken, but not by the roaring music and the excitement of the crowd, but by Derek zipping a spare sleeping bag together with the one Stiles was sleeping in.

“Der?” Stiles asked sleepily.

“Shh,” Derek murmured, “go to sleep.”

“But the party…” Stiles protested weakly.

“There’s still tomorrow,” Derek said with a smile and Stiles pressed himself against his bare chest. Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and they fell asleep.

***

The next few days were filled with dancing and aching feet, singing along and headaches, hangovers and drinking, sleeping and staying awake for hours. It was filled with quick coffees and long breakfasts, with stolen kisses and long nights, with summer air and young love.

And then Tomorrowland ended and it all came to a close.

The whole group packed into Boyd’s and Derek’s rented minivan on the final day after the most amazing, spectacular set, and set off to the airport.

Once there Isaac tearfully said his goodbyes, exchanged phone numbers with Allison and Scott, and got onto a plane to France. Jackson and Lydia also said their goodbyes. Lydia promised to keep in touch with Stiles and some tears were shed. Last minute, Boyd and Erica decided to Stay in Belgium for some more time and return home later. Scott proposed that Allison should come to Beacon Hills with him and Stiles, and she agreed. The two went off to buy her a ticket and Derek was left alone with Stiles.

“Where are you from anyway?” Stiles asked, sitting in an uncomfortable airport chair.

“Arizona.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

A moment of silence. Derek’s hand inched across the space between him and Stiles and their hands touched.

“When’s your flight?” Stiles asked tiredly.

“In half an hour.”

“You should probably go,” Stiles offered flatly. Everything felt dull after the excitement of the festival. Derek nodded and got up, so did Stiles.

“I…” Derek dug into his pocket and passed Stiles a piece of paper, “Call me. When you get home.”

Stiles nodded, tears filling his eyes. Derek’s expression softened,

“Hey don’t cry,” he put his arms on Stiles’ waist.

“I’m not crying,” Stiles sniffed. Derek kissed him,

“I’m going to miss you.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and muttered ‘me too’ into his shoulder. The two embraced for a long time, but eventually Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and broke away.

“Call me.” He said again and disappeared into the crowd of hangover partygoers. All of Tomorrowland was going home, and the festival felt like a dream now. Stiles watched Derek go and then he crumbled the piece of paper with his number on it.

There was no point chasing dreams.


	19. Day 19 - Drunk texting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chris Brown 'Drunk Texting you'   
> Texting (sober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one cuz ain't nobody got time for that.  
> Thankyou for kudos&comments ;)

Derek stared at the device in front of him quizzically. He didn’t understand how Erica managed to persuade him to buy a new phone – his Nokia was perfectly fine! But no, Erica dragged him to an IPhone store babbling about selfies and texting and emojis and stuff Derek didn’t understand.

And still he let her do it.

Here he was now, fiddling with the large phone trying to figure out how to work it. And then the device vibrated, and nearly gave Derek a heart attack. The werewolf glanced down at the screen and saw a number pop up, a text message underneath it.

Hesitantly, Derek swiped the screen and read the message.

_07893459325: Hi! Heard you upgraded your phone from a piece of shit to this beauty._

The message was followed by a tiny thumbs up. Derek frowned, and typed slowly, working out how to press the onscreen letters so that they spelled actual words. It took him an embarrassingly long time to type out ‘ _who is this_?’

There was a moment in which nothing happened and then a picture popped up. It was Stiles, nestled in his bed, frowning at the camera, cuddling a bowl of popcorn. Underneath it said, _Your amazing boyfriend, jeez._

Derek couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and he saved the picture to his phone, setting it as Stiles’ caller image and saving the number as ‘Side Chick.’ He knew it would irk Stiles. He typed out a message, a bit quicker now.

_You: Oh it’s you, how unfortunatr_

_You: unfortunate*_

_You: Damn._

His phone buzzed.

_Side Chick: I thought you loved me :(_

_You: meh._

_Side Chick: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEH I AM THE GREATEST GOOD YOU WILL EVER GET!!!_

_You: did you just quote The Incredibles?_

_Side Chick: that’s none of your concern._

Derek nibbled on his lip, worried he pissed Stiles off. But then a new message popped up,

_Side Chick: Didn’t know you saw the Incredibles…_

_You: I love animated movies. You’d know that if you loved me._

_Side Chick: Good thing I don’t love you then!_

Derek knew that he was joking but he felt a pang in his chest at Stiles’ words.

_You: K._

Derek locked his phone and threw it to the side, annoyed. He didn’t know why but lately he was feeling…unstable. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Stiles never said ‘I love you’ to him. In all honesty Derek never said it either but…he just wasn’t the type. It was different.

Derek glanced up when his phone suddenly blew up. He scrolled through the numerous messages that Stiles sent him.

_Side Chick: K?!_

_Side Chick: What do you mean K?!_

_Side Chick: DEREK????_

_Side Chick: You there?_

_Side Chick: Der…_

_Side Chick: Der did I upset you?_

_Side Chick: hey talk to me…_

_Side Chick: Ok fine_

_Side Chick: blank  me then._

_Side Chick: …_

And then, after a minute,

_Side Chick: I love you_

Derek sucked in a deep breath at this. There it was, right there! It wasn’t the real thing, but…still! Derek’s heart beat wildly in his chest and his hands shook as he picked up his phone. He stared at the screen for a moment, unsure what to do. And then his fingers moved by themselves, and he typed out a quick message that probably meant as much to Stiles as it meant to him.

_You: I love you too_

A pause.

_Side Chick: I know :)_

With a massive grin on his face Derek quickly changed Stiles’ name to: Baby. After a second he added a love heart at the end, and then he locked his phone.


	20. Day 20 - And when you get a choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lee Ann Womack 'I hope you dance'  
> Dancing

Scott took a deep, shaky breath, staring at himself in the full length mirror. He smoothed down his shirt, 

"You look great, Scotty," Stiles said for he third time, putting a hand on his best friends shoulder. Scott smiled at him weakly, looking like he was ready to throw up. 

"I think i'm gonna be sick." He whispered, Stiles rolled his eyes,

"You're going to be fine, after all," the human grinned, "this _is_ the most beautiful day of your life! You're getting married, and to Allison too! Man, if I was straight i'd totally go for her."

Scott pulled a face at his best man in the mirror, 

"Don't say that!" he whined, but some colour returned to his cheeks, "you're right. It'll be fine."

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Lydia stuck her head inside the room, her hair perfectly curled.

"We're ready, what bout you guys?" she asked. Scott took another deep breath and nodded. He followed Lydia out of the door and Stiles quickly glanced at himself in the mirror. He tried to smooth down his hair, but it wouldn't listen to him. He smoothed down an invisible crease on his suit and then ran out of the room. 

*** 

Stiles watched, teary eyed, as Scott and Allison danced their first dance together. They moved perfectly well together, whispering to eachother and laughing quietly as the music played softly. Stiles sniffled - he was so happy for his best friend, Scott just married the love of his life and it filled Stiles' heart with so much joy and content, that it threatened to burst. 

"Are you crying?" Derek inquired. Stiles wiped at his eyes, 

"A little bit." he admitted quietly. He glanced at the newly-weds, a small smile present on his face, "I'm just so happy for them you know."

"Yeah me too," Derek agreed, and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist. He pressed a kiss to his hair, and Stiles pressed himself against his side, "You look really hot by the way," Derek grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the side playfully, 

"Oh stop it you."

The song finally ended and Scott leaned down to kiss Allison softly. The hall exploded into cheers and clapping and Stiles jumped up, whooping. Couples filed out onto the dancefloor as another song started playing. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand in his, 

"Come on," he said. 

"No!" Stiles protested, trying to untangle his hand from the werewolves, "I can't dance!"

But his strength was no match for Derek's, who soon had Stiles in his arms. Stiles grumbled something under his breath as Derek placed both of his arms on the humans waist. Slowly, Stiles raised his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck. The werewolf pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together. 

"I hate you sometimes, you know," Stiles mumbled, pouting. 

"Yeah, well I love you," Derek answered, pecking Stiles on the lips. The human chased after him until their lips were connected again. The two kissed slowly, until the music changed to an upbeat song. Derek pulled away and then spun a giggling Stiles round, catching him gracefully. Stiles laughed as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist his free hand intertwining his fingers with the humans. Without a warning the werewolf dipped Stiles to the floor. The boys yell of surprise turned into a giggled. Derek pulled him back up, and kissed him again, this time more forcefully and passionately. 

Someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart, Stiles breathing hard. Lydia stood in front of them, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping the ground impatiently. 

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed brightly, "Want to dance?"

"Why do you think I'm standing here?" the redhead grinned and pulled Stiles away. The human glanced back at his boyfriend and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. 

Derek sighed and that's when Erica and Boyd appeared by his side. Erica was holding a bottle of Smirnoff. 

"Let's drink for the newly weds, ey?" she offered. 

That's how two seconds later the three were standing on a table, holding shot glasses (except Erica, she held the whole bottle). 

"To Allison and Scott!" she yelled over the music. All around the room, people grabbed random glasses and raised them in a toast, repeating 'to Allison and Scott.' Derek scanned the crowd until his eyes met Stiles.' The boy was grinning at him, eyes twinkling and Derek imagined what it would be like at their own wedding. 

 


	21. Day 21 - On a roadtrip destined for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Eric Bellinger 'Roadtrip'  
> It's all in the title guys

**Bialystok, Poland.**

“Papa babciu,” Stiles hugged his nan on the doorstep of his house in Poland. The old lady said something to him in Polish and then kissed both of his cheeks. She then embraced Derek, who awkwardly hugged her back.

“Um…you take care,” he said. Stiles’ nan pinched his cheek playfully and smiled brightly,

“Tylko patrz zeby porzadnie jadl.” She said warmly. Stiles explained that Derek didn’t understand Polish, but she just straightened out his weird Polish hat thingy and disappeared back into her house. Stiles sighed sadly and then got into Derek’s car.

“She’s sweet.” The werewolf said as he pulled out of the driveway. Stiles fiddled with his hat,

“She told you to make sure I eat properly,” he said quietly. Derek stiffened when he felt a salty tinge in the air. He carefully turned to Stiles. The human boy’s eyes were glazed over, tears gathering in the corners. He sniffed and wiped one as it rolled down his cheek,

“Oh Stiles,” Derek murmured. He veered to the side and parked on the edge of the road. He then reach out between their seats and pulled Stiles into his arms. The boy started crying, soaking Derek’s shirt, the werewolf soothed him, rubbing his back.

“I-I’m just s-scared t-that,” Stiles sobbed. He took a deep breath, “that she’ll…d-die, before I s-see her next time…” he broke down and cried harder. Derek rocked him in his arms, pressing a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. When Stiles calmed down enough, he sat back down in his seat.

“Kocham cię,” Stiles said, throat tight and eyes puffy. He kissed his boyfriend softly. Derek turned the car around and drove back to Stiles’ nan’s house. They stayed for another week.

***

**Hamburg, Germany.**

“Yeah I know we were meant to be here last week,” Derek sighed into the phone, hand drumming on the steering wheel. He let Erica yell at him for a bit, “Yeah we’ll be a week later, what’s the big deal?”

Stiles jumped into the car, a brown bag filled with takeaway German food in his arms.

“Erica I need to go, Stiles is back with the food,” Derek said, “love you too.” He hanged up and turned to his boyfriend.

“How did the hunt for food go?” he asked. Stiles held up the paper bag,

“Well I’m back aren’t I?” he asked with a grin. Derek leaned over the seats and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. The boy pulled away with a raised eyebrow, “food now, kissing later, okay?”

“No.” Derek growled, grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him into the back of the car.

“Derek!” Stiles protested as his boyfriend assaulted his neck with kissed, “the food will get cold!”

“Ich liebe dich,” Derek whispered and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Did you just learn German for me?” he asked in awe. Derek shrugged and blushed. Stiles grinned.

***

Turin, Italy

Stiles popped out of the car for a second to grab some snickers bars for him and Derek on their drive. He was trailing through the shelves in the gas station store, trying to understand the Italian labels. A guy appeared in front of him out of nowhere, clearly drunk.

“Ehi bello-la,” he said flirtatiously, hand pressing against the shelf next to Stiles’ head. Stiles gulped nervously,

“I um, don’t understand Italian…”

“Hai un fidanzato?” the guy interrupted him. Stiles tried to duck under his arm but the guy grabbed his shoulder roughly, Stiles winced, knowing the man’s fingers would bruise his pale skin, “vieni ora di darci un bacio!” the guy chuckled and puckered his lips. Stiles made a face of disgust,

“Look, fuck off…” he tried to free himself from the guy, but suddenly the man was flung off of him, and pushed up against the wall by a growling, furious Derek. Stiles’ boyfriend towered over the Italian, and he hissed something to him in a language Stiles didn’t understand. The man whimpered and sprinted away the second Derek let him go. In seconds the werewolf was by Stiles, rolling his sleeves up.

“Are you alright?” he asked, checking for marks, “did he hurt you?!”

“Derek…Derek!” Stiles yelled, when his boyfriend continued to frantically search his body. Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hands, “I’m okay Der.” He said, but Derek growled when he saw the bruises bloom on Stiles’ shoulder. He grabbed the boy and dragged him to the car, where he spent hours kissing Stiles’ shoulder, and apologising. The two eventually fell asleep in the backseat, but not before Stiles whispered ‘Ti amo,” sleepily.

***

**Paris, France.**

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s side as they laid in an abundance of blankets on the roof of their truck. Stiles sighed happily, watching the stars light up the sky – he was truly happy.

And then he got a bit cold but his werewolf boyfriend pulled Stiles on top of him, keeping him warm and cosy. They parked in a dark, empty park, where nobody could interrupt them. Stiles drew patterns into Derek’s cheek with his fingertip, smiling softly. Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles on the forehead, the human giggled and then looked up.

“Look,” he whispered breathlessly, “the Eifel tower.” Derek got up quickly, manoeuvring Stiles so that the human sat in his lap, back pressed against Derek’s chest. Stiles sighed contently and the two watched the Eifel tower glow steadily in the distance. And then it shimmered, sparkled, and went dark. It filled Stiles heart with a little bit of sadness, all beautiful things end. Even this road trip would come to an end soon. Derek sensed his sadness and turned Stiles to face him,

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Stiles murmured, “Je te aime.”

Derek smiled and nuzzled his neck.

***

**Catalonia, Spain.**

“Stiles feet off.” Derek growled for the third time, knocking Stiles’ feet from where they were resting next to the steering wheel. Stiles pouted and sipped on his iced late. The golden sun of Spain reflected of his sunglasses.

“Can I drive?” he asked, slurping loudly. Derek winced,

“You don’t have a licence.”

“The Spanish don’t know that,” Stiles gave Derek his best puppy eyes, “C’mon Der it’s an empty strip of road in the middle of nowhere. I won’t break anything.”

“I’m pretty sure you will,” Derek hesitated and then pulled over, “Fine. Just this once.” He said and jumped out of the car. With a whoop Stiles crawled over into the driver’s seat.

“Seatbelt, Stiles,” Derek commanded, clutching his desperately as Stiles started the engine. The werewolf blessed himself and Stiles snorted.

Later on Stiles almost crashed the car and Derek tried to bribe the Spanish Police. It didn’t work and both the men ended up in the police station for the night.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said miserably, pressed up against one of the walls. The cell was mostly filled with drunks, and one naked guy.

“It’s alright.” Derek ruffled Stiles’ hair and tugged him closer. Stiles kissed his cheek,

“Te amo, Der.”

***

**Selfoss, Iceland.**

“This is awesome!” Stiles yelled into the night at the top of his lungs. Half of his body was sticking out of the window, his hair was whipped by the freezing Icelandic wind. There was nothing for miles and miles, just snow and an occasional mountain. Derek nervously tugged on Stiles’ pant leg,

“Stiles get back into the car,” he said. Stiles rolled his eyes but settled back inside.

“You’re a killjoy,” he grumbled, rolling the window back up and grabbing a sandwich. He munched on it thoughtfully. He then opened the little compartment in front of him,

“Don’t you dare,” Derek threatened, glancing at his boyfriend. But it was too late, Stiles was already digging through his CD’s.

“What you scared of Der?” the human teased, “ACDC, Guns n Roses, Nirvana…” he murmured under his breath, and then froze. A triumphant grin spread on his face, “No way.” He held up Taylor Swift’s ‘1989’ Album.

“What? It’s good,” Derek shrugged, blushing. Stiles popped the CD in and music filled the car, and Stiles sang along.

“Shake it off! Shake it off! Woohoohoohoo!” he yelled loudly. Derek rolled his eyes,

“Stiles shut up please,” he joked. Stiles whacked him playfully and Derek glanced at him and was filled with so much sudden love that he had to lean across his seat and peck Stiles on the lips,

“Stiles, ég elska þig,” he murmured. Stiles blushed,

“Watch the road i-idiot,” he stuttered, but smiled happily to himself.

***

**Beacon Hills, USA.**

“My car!” Erica screeched, patting her baby over, “What did you do with it?! Derek you owe me big time!” she continued to cry over her vehicle, hugging it like it was her boyfriend. Derek grinned at Stiles and slipped a hand around his waist,

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too,” Stiles replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright translations!  
> Polish:  
> Papa babciu - bye bye grandma  
> Tylko patrz zeby porzadnie jadl - make sure he eats well  
> Kocham cie - I love you  
> German:  
> Ich lieve dich - I love you  
> Italian:  
> Ehi bello - la - hello cutie  
> Hai un fidanzato - do you have a boyfriend?  
> French:  
> Je te aime - I love you  
> Spanish:  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Icelandic:  
> ég elska þig - I love you  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes all of my knowledge of these languages comes from google translate.  
> vieni ora di darci un bacio - come on and give us a kiss


	22. Day 22 - Damn senorita, mucho dinero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lil B 'I cook'  
> Cooking

“Der!” Stiles called as he toed off his shoes, “I’m home!” he took a step forward and wrinkled his nose as he was hit with a wave of smell. Burning. Stiles’ eyes widened and he sprinted to the kitchen, heart beating rapidly. Dark smoke was gushing out of the entrance, and Stiles didn’t even think twice as he hurtled himself inside, “DEREK!” he yelled. Images of Derek’s charred, burned body came into his mind, his beloved dead at his feet…

“Hey! I’m right here!” Derek appeared out of nowhere, voice rough. Stiles sighed in relief and pulled Derek into his arms,

“You idiot! What the hell are you trying to do?! Burn our kitchen?!” Stiles yelled. He let Derek go an opened the window, letting the smoke out into the twinkling night. He turned to his boyfriend as the air cleared. Derek was staring at his feet, tugging nervously at his jumper, “Derek what the hell?” Stiles seethed. Derek looked up,

“I tried to cook,” he said miserably. Stiles slouched against the counter,

“Again?” he asked. Derek nodded and bit his lip,

“Sorry I nearly burned the flat down…” he said, “again.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and then stepped towards Derek. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Derek on the forehead.

“S’alright,” he murmured, “I’ll teach you.”

“Really?” Derek perked up. Stiles chuckled,

“Yeah.” He said, “But first clean up. I ain’t helping.”

***

“Okay where do we start?” Derek asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together. Stiles rolled his eyes as he tied his ‘Kiss the chef’ apron around himself.

“Chop those vegetable,” Stiles pointed to a stack of carrots and peppers. Derek’s face fell.

“I thought we’re learning how to cook…” he muttered.

“You gotta start somewhere,” Stiles shrugged.

***

“I can’t do this.” Derek sighed, dropping the knife. His hands had numerous plasters on them, and now there was a brand new cut on his index finger. Stiles smiled at him gently and grabbed the first aid kid. He carefully wrapped a fresh plaster around the new cut. Derek was staring miserably at the floor.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, he kissed the tip of Derek’s nose, “You’ll learn,” he said comfortingly and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s.

***

Stiles was sitting on the counter, Derek kissing him all over the face. The human giggled as his boyfriend pecked his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Derek said contently, hands grabbing Stiles’ hips. The human smiled lovingly and a sizzle filled the kitchen. Both the men’s eyes widened,

“The potatoes!” Stiles yelled and jumped off the counter, Derek was already taking them off the oven. The two stared miserably at the ruined potatoes.

“Oops.” Derek said.

***

Derek and Stiles were sitting crossed legged in front of the oven, watching as the cake baked slowly.

“I don’t see a difference,” Derek commented, face pressed up against the glass, “how will we know it will be ready?”

“Just be patient,” Stiles elbowed him, “There’s only two minutes left.”

Derek started counting under his breath and Stiles looked at him with a warmth in his eyes. He kissed Derek on the cheek and the werewolf smiled, but continued counting.

“118, 119, 120!” Derek jumped to his feet and opened the oven, “It’s done! It’s done!” he pulled the cake out and cursed, quickly putting it back, “Ouch, ouch,” he mumbled, blowing on his burned fingers.

“What the hell Der?!” Stiles got up and cradled Derek’s hands, “Why are you touching it straight away? It’s burning hot!” Stiles grumbled, and then kissed his boyfriend’s hands, “idiot.”

***

Stiles was looking at Cora’s snap chat story and couldn’t help but smile. Derek was having a sister night with Cora and Laura, and although Stiles was invited he decided to let Derek hang out with his sisters alone. Now he scrolled through the pictures, stifling giggles. The three all wore matching, fluffy, baby blue sweaters and Derek looked ridiculous. And cute.

And then Stiles froze.

One picture featured a table filled with amazing looking food, really fancy stuff. The caption said, ‘Derek cooked :).’ Stiles locked his phone and threw it onto the sofa.

Derek…lied?

***

“Hey Stiles!” Derek grinned, cheeks red from the cold outside. He hanged his coat up on the rack but Stiles remained in his position on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. The werewolf frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you lie?” Stiles asked, voice even. Derek raised an eyebrow,

“I…lied?” he asked hesitantly. Viciously, Stiles grabbed his phone and found the screenshot of Cora’s story. He showed it to Derek, and watched the man’s face fall.

“You said you couldn’t cook.”

“Stiles I-”

“You nearly burned down our kitchen,” Stiles got up from the couch and walked up to his boyfriend.

“Look I can explain…”

“Twice. Derek, you almost burned our kitchen down twice!” Stiles now had his boyfriend backed up against the wall. It still surprised Derek how someone as fragile and _human_ as Stiles could do that to him.

“Why did you lie?” Stiles asked, angry. Derek sighed,

“We were both so busy lately,” he said quietly, “and I thought we were drifting away from each other. Lydia said that maybe if I got you to teach me something then we could spend more time together,” he looked down at Stiles, “and it worked.”

Stiles stepped away, frowning, but Derek followed him. He intertwined their fingers, “I just missed you.” He said softly. Stiles’ expression softened and he smiled,

“You should’ve just said.”

“Yeah,” Derek shrugged, “I’m not good with words.”

Stiles grinned and kissed Derek, and Derek kissed him back,

“Let’s spend more time together,” the human said. Derek nodded, “like right now. In the bedroom.”

Derek snorted but followed his boyfriend.


	23. Day 23 - When you've said you've had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Nickelback 'Should've listened'   
> Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting three chappies today because I won't be home for the weekend so here you go my lovelies.

“Who is she?!” Stiles yelled from across the room, he was breathing hard, tears staining his cheeks, “Who the hell is she?! Answer me Derek!”

“For fuck’s sake calm down, she’s just a friend! “ Derek explained. Stiles threw a flower vase at him, and Derek ducked. The vase shattered on the wall, spraying the floor with glass.

“A friend you kiss!?” Stiles looked for something else to throw.

“On the cheek!” Derek protested. He stepped to the side when two books came flying at his head.

“You fucking kissed her!” Stiles screamed, “You kissed her because you’re cheating on me!” the human tossed a pillow at his boyfriend.

“Stiles I’m not cheating on anyone!” Derek exclaimed, frustrated. He caught the pillow mid-air and threw it back at Stiles. It hit him square in the face.

“You know what!” Stiles yelled, outraged, “You can fuck off and sleep with her! I don’t care! I don’t bloody care, if she’s what you want then go ahead and be my guest!” there were tears pouring down the human’s face, “I knew I wasn’t good enough but goddamn you could’ve at least told me!”

“Stiles for fuck’s sake,” Derek sighed, “I’m so tired of you being insecure all the time. When will you get it through your thick head that I love you!”

“Yeah I bet you fucking thought about how much you love me when you kissed her!” Stiles shouted.

“Actually I thought about her because I was with her, I’m allowed to have friends!” Derek retaliated. Stiles glared at him through his tears, hands curling into fists.

“Screw you!” Stiles screamed, grabbed a heavy tome on mythical creatures and threw it at Derek. He missed but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his wrist, “Shit!” the human cradled his injured hand to his chest. Derek was in front of him in seconds,

“Stiles are you okay?” he asked, concerned. Stiles flinched away from him,

“Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” Stiles hissed. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he strode to the coat rack. He pulled on his jacket, “Oh yeah! Go to her, I’m sure she’s expecting you!” Stiles yelled, laughing hollowly. Derek flipped him off and then he was out of the door.

Stiles’ face contorted in pain and he crumbled against the wall, sobbing quietly, pain washing over his wrist, heart aching for Derek.

***

Stiles was sleeping uneasily when he heard the apartment door creak open. Derek was back home. Stiles unconsciously cradled his now bandaged wrist to his chest and he sat up in bed. Seconds later Derek stood in the doorway, his eyes red rimmed.

“Derek I-” Stiles started but then Derek was on top of him, pushing him back into the pillows.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feverishly kissing down Stiles’ face, “I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry,” he pressed kisses to the human’s jaw.

“Derek don’t,” Stiles tugged on the werewolves shoulders, “It was my fault I…”

“No,” Derek growled. He kissed Stiles deeply, effectively silencing the boy, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have touched her. I’m sorry, Stiles. God, you’re the only one for me, I love you,” Derek gently held Stiles’ injured wrist and kissed it softly, “I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.” He pulled Stiles into his warm, strong arms. The human clung onto him, ignoring the throbbing in his wrist.

“Der, I’m sorry.” Stiles murmured, and pulled Derek down to kiss him. Derek rolled over onto his side and pulled Stiles’ back against his chest. He kissed the boys hair and Stiles intertwined their fingers over his beating heart.

“I won’t leave you,” Stiles said.

“I know.”


	24. Day 24 - It couldn't fit more perfectly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Stevie Wonder 'Happy Birthday'  
> Birthdays

“Okay I have to go, my landlord’s calling,” Derek sighed over skype. Stiles smiled sadly – he didn’t remember. His boyfriend forgot about his birthday.

“Well…um, okay. Bye, bye,” Stiles said, throat tight. God, he missed Derek. Why did the werewolf have to go all the way to Japan to study?!

Derek blew a kiss at Stiles and then Skype beeped as the ‘disconnected’ box popped up on the screen. Stiles slammed his laptop shut and took a deep, shaky breath. His eyes filled with tears. What he wouldn’t give to have Derek here with him right now, to be able to hug and kiss him all he wanted. Long distance relationships sucked.

A lone tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek and the boy angrily wiped it away. He got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom where he prepared himself for the day. It was his day off, and his twentieth birthday as well. It was a sunny, beautiful morning and Stiles had plans with all of his friends, but he still felt horrible because Derek was halfway across the world.

***

Allison and Scott were waiting at the airport impatiently.

“Where is he?” Allison hissed, as Scott lifted her up so she could see over the crowd. The hunter scanned the airport, “THERE!” she pointed, “I see him! Derek!” she started waving. The man looked confused for a second and then he spotted the couple and a smile bloomed on his face. He hurried towards them,

“Hey!” Derek said, hugging the two.

“Come on,” Allison grabbed his arm, “there’s not much time.” She dragged him towards the car and when the three were safely inside Scott began to drive, taking shortcuts and passing the speed limit.

“Text Lydia,” he told Allison, and she whipped out her phone, quickly typing a message.

_Phase one complete, Derek is here. Be ready to come get him._

***

Lydia took Stiles out for coffee early in the morning. Stiles’ mood perked up a bit when he got his favourite double caramel and cream Frappuccino. She chatted with him happily, and gave him a giant birthday hug and a kiss on the cheek. They were in a middle of a pleasant conversation when Lydia’s IPhone buzzed. She read the text message, apologised to Stiles and said she has to go.

***

Lydia and Derek embraced in the parking lot as Allison and Scott sped away. Lydia practically flew to her car and Derek barely had time to throw his suitcase in the trunk before the redhead was speeding away.

“Does he know?” Derek asked.

“He has no idea,” Lydia grinned. She stopped in front of her and Jackson’s apartment. Her boyfriend, Isaac and Boyd were lounging around, playing video games.

“Derek!” Boyd got up and embraced his friend. Isaac and Jackson followed suit.

“Good to see you guys again.” Derek said.

“Oh man,” Isaac grinned, “Stiles is gonna be so happy!”

Derek took a shower, ate a sandwich quickly and then played a game of Mario Kart with the guys.

“Where’s Erica?” Lydia asked.

“On her way,” Jackson said with a smirk.

***

Stiles sat alone in the café, nursing the last of his coffee, sadness overwhelming him again. But then Allison and Scott appeared out of nowhere and dragged him outside. An old, dark red van stood parked in front of the café. Stiles gaped at it.

“From all of us,” Scott said, putting an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. The birthday boy might’ve squealed a little bit as he hugged the car.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he yelled, embracing both Scott and Allison at the same time. Stiles then drove around Beacon Hills, whooping with joy, as Allison and Scott laughed in the back. At one point both of their phones buzzed and they glanced at Stiles apologetically,

“Mom just texted,” Scott explained, “there’s an emergency at home.” The two left shortly and Stiles was left all by himself again.

***

Erica texted Scott and Allison,

_Phase two complete, get out of there._

When she saw the two leave, Erica appeared and dragged Stiles to lunch with her. It was surprisingly fun, especially when the two got ice cream afterwards.

***

“Time to go,” Lydia clapped her hands and everyone piled outside. Derek got into Lydia’s car and Isaac and Jackson got into Boyd’s. Isaac pulled out his phone and texted Erica.

_We’re on our way._

The girl replied with: _Phase three is underway ;)_

_***_

At one point Erica wished Stiles a happy birthday, hugged him, and left. But before Stiles had a chance to feel sad Boyd, Isaac and Jackson whizzed him away to the cinema to a special screening of the Avengers: Age of Ultron.

***

Lydia gave Derek a spare key to Stiles’ apartment, and when she made sure everything was alright she sprinted to her car and texted Boyd, Jackson and Isaac.

_Phase four complete. Everything’s ready, scram._

***

By eight pm Stiles was exhausted and happy. He laughed with Isaac and Boyd and even Jackson, and he was glad for his friends. Their phones all beeped simultaneously, and Stiles frowned. It was really suspicious.

“Erm, sorry Stiles,” Isaac said, “we have to go!”

And before Stiles could react they too were gone.

“Man this sucks,” Stiles whispered to himself as he trailed home.

***

Stiles unlocked the door to his apartment, humming to himself softly. He tugged off his coat and froze when he saw light spill out of the kitchen. Cautiously, the boy walked over.

“Hello?” he called, “Lyds?”

There was a clutter in the kitchen and Stiles’ heartbeat picked up – who was it? Murderers, rapists?

Light flooded the living room, and there stood Derek. Tired, messy haired, scruffy, gorgeous Derek. Stiles’ eyes widened and then his face was almost split by his smile. He threw himself at his boyfriend, who caught him easily. They hugged each other for a long time, laughing and kissing, and just touching each other for the first time in a year.

“God I missed you,” Derek told Stiles. The younger boy pulled away, grabbed Derek’s face with both hands, and kissed him. All the passion and longing and loneliness of the past year were poured into that kiss, and Derek backed Stiles up against the wall, nibbling and biting at his lips.

***

Later, when both of them were laying naked in the bed, curled up around each other, Stiles asked,

“Was this what the whole texting thing was about?”

“Mhmm.” Derek mumbled blissfully. Stiles smiled sleepily and pecked Derek on the lips.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Derek whispered.


	25. Day 25 - I think I wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bruno Mars 'Marry you'  
> Engagements

Stiles smiled sleepily as he nuzzled into Derek’s side. The werewolf placed a small kiss on the top of his head and watched as the early morning light streamed in through the window. He absentmindedly played with Stiles’ overgrown hair. Stiles hummed appreciatively,

“You’re the dancing queen…” he sang under his breath. Derek elbowed him playfully,

“Stop singing,” he grumbled. Stiles giggled and then climbed on top of his boyfriend, kissing him lazily,

“You love my singing,” he said confidently. Derek flipped them over easily and kissed down Stiles’ neck,

“Yeah I do,” he huffed out, laughing. Derek’s phone rang and the man groaned, unhappily abandoning his boyfriend to answer it. “Hello?” he asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

“Derek!” It was Boyd, and he sounded panicked. The Alpha immediately tensed,

“Boyd what is it?” he asked carefully, even as his heartbeat sped up. Stiles sat up in bed, worry etched into his features.

“It’s Erica!” Boyd gasped. Derek could hear Erica moaning in pain in the background, “she’s going into labour! Her waters broke and she’s in pain and I don’t know what to do, oh God, Derek I don’t know what to do, she’s hurting and I…”

“Boyd,” The Alpha said calmingly, “Don’t worry. Get her to the hospital we’re on our way.”

“Okay.” Boyd whispered, some of the panic leaving his voice, “Okay, thank you.” And then he hanged up.

“What is it?” Stiles asked, eyes wide.

“Erica’s giving birth, let’s go.”

***

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Jackson, Scott and Isaac sat out in the corridor. Boyd had his head in his hands, leg jittering, wincing at every sound Erica made beyond the closed doors. Scott, Jackson and Isaac were whispering in the corner and Derek was sitting next to Boyd, a warm hand on the man’s shoulder, supporting him. Stiles paced up and down the corridor, wringing his hands out. He could imagine what it was like for Boyd, his wife was inside giving birth and he wasn’t allowed in.

The nurse said it’s better if only Lydia and Allison came in, as it would be very bloody. That only made Boyd more agitated.

Stiles collapsed next to Derek and with his free hand the man squeezed his reassuringly. Stiles gave him a tight smile, lacing their fingers together.

***

Hours later it was nearing the evening, and Erica was still giving birth. Surprisingly nobody from the pack left (coffee and toilet breaks not counted), and Derek told them that it gave Erica comfort, knowing that they were all together. Scott was asleep in the corner and Boyd’s nails were bleeding from all the biting he did.

After what seemed like forever the corridor was broke by the sounds of babies wailing. Yes, _babies_. Boyd couldn’t take it anymore and he was through the door in seconds. The rest of the pack gave him a minute and then they were running in after him.

Erica was sitting on the hospital bed, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, eyes tired, cheeks flushed, a smile on her lips. Allison and Lydia stood to her left, leaning on each other, and Boyd was kneeling on her right. In his arms was a little mixed race baby. Erica was holding the other one. Unconsciously, Stiles slipped his hand in Derek’s. His boyfriend smiled at him and the two came to crowd around the bed. Chatter exploded through the room as the nurse tried to usher everyone out. When they wouldn’t budge she called Melissa McCall, and Scott’s mom let all of them stay. Everyone took turn holding the babies, a girl and a boy, in their arms. The girl seemed to take an especial liking to Stiles, and she calmed down in his arms.

“Hello there little one,” Stiles whispered as the girl’s tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Derek watched him with soft eyes.

“What are the name?” Isaac asked, holding the boy.

“We thought Alydia for the girl, after my two favourite ladies.” Erica said with twinkling eyes. Allison and Lydia ‘awed’ and gave her tight hugs, “and for the boy we don’t know yet,” the blonde shrugged.

About an hour later Melissa forced everyone except Boyd out, and with sad expressions the pack shuffled out.

***

“I’m so happy for them,” Stiles said with a small smile, curled up on the sofa. Derek stood by the kitchen, looking nervous. Stiles frowned, “What’s wrong?” he asked and got up. The werewolf didn’t answer, just stared at Stiles intently, “Der?” the human asked. Unexpectedly, Derek knelt on one knee, “Derek what are you-” Stiles asked confused, but Derek interrupted him,

“Will you marry me?” he asked. Love and passion burned in his eyes as he stared at Stiles, and the human’s heart stuttered in his chest as his hands flew to cover his mouth, eyes wide, “I was going to do this properly, and take you out and everything, but then Erica went into labour and I saw you with the babies and I’m so in love with you, and if there’s a right moment for this, then this is it.” Derek murmured.

Stiles tackled him to the ground, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“Yes.” He whispered into Derek’s shoulder, “yes. Yes. Yes.”

Derek kissed him, slow and gentle, and Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you,” Derek said, breaking away.

“I love you too,” a tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek.

“Why are you crying?” Derek asked softly. Stiles shrugged and smiled, still crying.

“I’m just so happy right now,” he said. Derek pulled him back into his arms, “I’m glad you did this right now.”

“Me too.”


	26. Day 26 - Let's pick up your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Pearl Jam 'Save you'   
> Motorcycles

Derek was working out in his loft, marvelling in the steady burn in his muscles as he did push ups, when his phone rang. Growling in annoyance he picked up, wiping his sweaty face with a towel,

“What do you want Stiles?” the werewolf grumbled, a little embarrassed that he could recognise the human just by the way he breathed.

“Hi Der!” Stiles said sweetly, “I have a favour to ask…”

“No.” Derek stated, ready to hang up.

“Wait! Wait!” Stiles said desperately, and his tone made Derek freeze.

“Stiles where are you?” he asked slowly.

“Um, I don’t know,” the boy said quietly, as if he was scared, “Scott and Lydia dragged me to some bar to hook me up with someone,” the Alpha’s wolf growled at this, and his eyes flashed red. Stiles was _his_ , why was he trying to hook up with someone? “But they got drunk,” the human continued, “and went home and I’m all by myself and they’re not picking up their phones and there’s all these really creepy men here and,” Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled at someone, “no I don’t want to go back to yours, fuck off!”

“Stiles,” Derek said. He has heard enough, “Where are you? Give me a street name, a club name, anything.” Stiles stuttered out the name of the bar, and thankfully Derek knew where that was, “Give me ten minutes I’ll be there.”

***

Derek didn’t know how but somehow no police patrols stopped him as he practically flew to where Stiles was on his motorcycle. There was traffic everywhere and Derek knew he could get there quicker in his slick, black bike.

Soon the stink of downtown clubs hit him – alcohol and weed mixed with arousal and things he preferred not to dwell on. He scanned the streets for Stiles, heart in his throat. He was getting more and more panicked, he couldn’t spot the human in the crowds of people pouring outside from bars. Where the hell was he?! Derek was going to kill Lydia and Scott, what were they thinking leaving Stiles by himself?! The werewolf imagined Stiles’ body lying in the ditch somewhere, or him tied up at the back of some van. So many things could happen to him, he could be killed, raped, smuggled to Russia…

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he smelled the boy in one of the alleyways. He parked his bike and stiffened. He could sense Stiles’ fear, pouring off of him in waves. Using his speed, the werewolf sprinted into the alleyway. Sure enough, there was Stiles, pressed up against the wall by some drunk, disgusting man, who was shoving his hand up the boy’s shirt.

“Get off me!” Stiles yelled, trying to push the guy off, but he wasn’t strong enough. In two seconds Derek had the man by the collar and was tossing him out into the road. The werewolf stalked after him, and the man begged for mercy when he saw Derek’s eyes glowing red. The people on the street deserted the street, leaving Derek to his own devices. The werewolf picked the man up and pushed him into a wall, denting the bricks,

“Please I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry!” the man gasped, blood trickling down his forehead.

“You shouldn’t have fucking touched him.” Derek fumed, punching the guy in the face. The man wailed and crumbled to the floor. Derek picked him back up and hanged him in the air by his shirt, “I didn’t finish speaking,” he spat, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Derek.”

The werewolf looked up, startled. Stiles stood leaning against the wall, cradling his hand to his chest. There was a cut on his cheek and his eyes were filled with tears. Derek turned to the man and punched him again, so hard that a few of his teeth fell onto the concrete. The man was crying now.

“Der stop.” Stiles begged.

“Look what you did to him,” Derek hissed, “you fucking hurt him. You deserve to die you piece of shit.”

The man was babbling something incoherently, and Derek only saw red. His _mate_ was hurt, because of this man.

There was suddenly a warm hand on his shoulder and Derek deflated, all of his anger leaving him. He let go of the man, who fell to the ground and began crawling away. The werewolf turned to see Stiles by his side. He forgot all of the emotions he was feeling seconds ago, and let relief and worry and love overtake him as he pulled Stiles into his arms.

“God you idiot, why were you here in the first place?” Derek asked softly, holding Stiles close. The boy’s hands fisted into the back of his leather jacket,

“I-I don’t know.” Stiles said shakily. Derek pulled away and scanned him,

“What hurts?” he asked. Stiles shrugged, averting his eyes. Derek grabbed his chin gently, forcing the boy to look at him.

“Stiles.” He said carefully, “What hurts?”

“Um…my cheek kind of does,” Stiles mumbled, “and my wrist. I think I might’ve twisted it.”

Derek wiped the blood off of Stiles’ cheek, and then tugged his sleeve down to examine his wrist. There was a bruise blooming on the pale skin.

“Come on. I’ll take you home,” Derek said, trying to control his anger. Stiles followed him silently to his bike and gratefully took the helmet that Derek offered him. They sped through the streets, Stiles hanging onto Derek with his arms circled around the older man’s waist. He rested his forehead against Derek’s back and took a shaky breath. He was safe now.

***

Derek dropped him off at home and walked him to the door,

“Get your dad to look at your wrist,” the werewolf instructed, “and to file a report on that man,” he added. Stiles nodded, “What’s wrong?” Derek asked, cupping Stiles’ uninjured cheek. Stiles sighed,

“I’m so useless,” he muttered, “I can’t even take care of myself.”

Derek smiled gently and leaned down, he gently kissed Stiles on the lips, and pulled away before the boy could react. Stiles stared at him, wide eyed,

“That means that I get to take care of you instead,” Derek said, “Your dad’s coming. Goodnight Stiles.”

Derek walked to his bike, leaving a dumb folded Stiles on his front steps.


	27. Day 27 - Because today has just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ozzy Osbourne 'Here for you'  
> Airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate planes.

Stiles plopped down in the seat by the window, his entire being buzzing excitedly. He was on an airplane for the first time in years, and with all of his friends as well! The pack has gotten an invitation to visit Jackson in London, and of course they took it.

So now Stiles did up his seat belt, face pressed up against the tiny window, a massive smile on his face, even though the plane didn’t even leave the ground yet.

Allison and Scott sat down behind Stiles.

“You traitor!” Stiles pouted, “You broke the bro code!”

“Sorry dude,” Scott shrugged, “she’s my girlfriend.”

“What happened to bros before hoes?!”

“Hey!” Allison scoffed and whacked Stiles on the head with a folded newspaper. Stiles grumbled unhappily but settled down. Lydia’s and Isaac’s faces popped up in front of Stiles.

“Erica and Boyd are further up the plane,” Isaac frowned,

“Can’t they just move or something?” Stiles asked. Lydia began explaining how they couldn’t because there was a sitting plan like in a freaking classroom.

“Excuse me, please sit down, we will take off soon.” A stewardess told Isaac and Lydia. They sat down and Stiles looked at the empty seat next to him. He calculated in his head…if Isaac and Lydia were together, and Allison and Scott were as well…and Erica and Boyd were sitting somewhere else…that meant that Stiles would be stuck with-

“Kill me now.” Derek growled as he collapsed into the empty seat next to Stiles. He did his seatbelt up way tighter than necessary. Stiles frowned,

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” Derek growled, but his hands were shaking. Stiles shrugged him off and spoke to Scott through the crack in between their seats for a bit, until he felt the engine of the plane roar to life. Stiles stuck his face to the window and watched as the massive plane started to slowly roll on the runway, picking up speed. Stiles wondered what it would be like to be on top of the plane, and feel the wind in his hair.

The plane jolted and Stiles was thrown back against his seat. A noise filled his ears, like wind roaring, as the plane neared the end of the runway.

“Stiles.” Derek whispered. Stiles glanced at him, and saw that the werewolf’s eyes were clenched shut and that he was breathing hard, “hold my hand, please.”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Just…d-do it.” Derek stuttered. Stiles slowly took one of Derek’s large hands into both of his smaller ones. The werewolf clung onto it like it was a lifeline. The plane picked up off the ground, and Stiles’ stomach did a summersault as Derek gasped.

“Shit.” The werewolf mumbled to himself, “Can…can you, t-talk to me?” he asked shakily as the plane ascended, pushing the passengers into their seats.

“Erm sure.” Stiles said, “Well I’m kind of hungry right now and that menu sitting in front of me is really tempting me. Do you think they have good food? I remember when I went to Poland when I was seven and they only had croissants and cans of coke, do you think this is more fancy than that?”

“I don’t know.” Derek murmured,

“Hey. Don’t be scared, it’s alright,” Stiles whispered, he placed one of his hands on Derek’s cheek and turned him towards himself, so that their foreheads were pressed together. Derek’s eyes fluttered open slowly, “Hey.” Stiles said softly, and smiled, “I’m right here, and you’re going to be fine. It’s just a stupid plane, it’s not going to hurt you.”

Derek exhaled and wrapped both of his arms around Stiles waist, burying his face in the human’s shoulder,

“Keep talking.” He said, voice muffled.

“What do you think London’s like? Apparently it rains a lot and it’s grey most of the time, but I doubt it’s like that all the time. I bet it’s beautiful,” Stiles played with Derek’s hair, “I bet it’s much more interesting than Beacon hills. Maybe they have supernatural creatures too? Hey, maybe you’ll meet a nice werewolf and take her back home,” Stiles realised what he just said, and his heart stuttered. The smile left his face.

“I don’t want that.” Derek grumbled, arms tightening around Stiles’ waist.

“Well, at least you’ll make some British friends.” Stiles said thoughtfully. He wondered if he was meant to stay like this for the entire flight, and he decided that he wouldn’t mind, “I’m pretty sure Jackson’s gonna lock me under the stairs like Harry Potter because he hates me,” Stiles joked.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Derek disagreed quietly, “I don’t think anyone could hate you.”

“Aw how sweet,” Stiles cooed, “Sourwolf has feelings.”

“Shut it.” Derek grumbled. The sign that said to keep your seatbelts on made a little sounds and flickered out. All around them people were taking theirs off, and the plane was filled with clicking. Derek slowly pulled away from Stiles.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Stiles grinned and ruffled his hair, “I’ll hold your hand during landing as well if you want me to.”

“That would be nice,” Derek nodded. He quickly leaned down and pecked a surprised Stiles’ on  the cheek. Then Erica and Boyd appeared, bearing snacks.

***

On the way back home, Stiles held Derek’s hand too.


	28. Day 28 - And baby you're all that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bryan Adams 'Heaven'  
> Weddings

“It makes sense.” Lucas stated stiffly, the untouched cup of tea in front of him, “for us to get married.”

Stiles and his father exchanged a look, and John looked worried.

“Stiles I don’t think…”

“Yes.” Stiles said, forcing a smile. Lucas nodded his head,

“Alright. I will speak of the wedding arrangements later,” he said, “for now, excuse me.” And he left, just like that. No hug, no kiss, no nothing. John turned to Stiles,

“Son.” He began, “Don’t do something you’ll regret. Just because your heart is broken doesn’t mean you should dive headfirst into a loveless relationship-”

“It means exactly that.” Stiles choked out, and then ran upstairs. It was true – his heart has been broken. Derek Hale, the only person who made him feel real love in this world, left him. He said that he had to ‘protect’ Stiles, and that the human wasn’t safe with him.

And then he left Stiles all by himself.

It was all a lie, Derek never loved him. Neither did Lucas, but maybe that would change overtime.

That night, and through many to come, Stiles cried himself to sleep, cuddling into an old hoodie that Derek left behind, imagining that his big day would be with someone he loved.

***

“I-I can’t do this.” Stiles muttered, feeling sick. He looked at his pale reflection in the mirror and saw Scott come up behind him, smiling at him gently.

“I know you’re nervous.” He said sadly, “but it will be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“No.” Stiles muttered, frustrated, “You don’t understand. I-I…I don’t love him.” He whispered, then his eyes widened and realisation dawned on him, “I don’t love him.”

“What?” Scott asked with a furrowed brow, “but-”

Stiles turned around and faced Scott, a smile on his face.

“I don’t love Jordan,” he breathed, “Cancel the wedding.”

“Stiles are you sure…” Scott looked confused. Lydia, who has been siting silently on a chair the whole time smiled brightly and ruffled Stiles’ hair.

“He’s sure.” She said, understanding passing between the two. She pushed her car keys into Stiles’ hand, “Go get him tiger.”

***

Stiles parked in front of the restored Hale house, perfectly combed hair now messy from the wind, his dress shirt’s sleeved rolled up to his elbows. Stiles slammed the car’s door shut and then raced to the front door of Derek’s house. Breathlessly, he knocked on the door, before he could talk himself out of this.

Two seconds later Derek was standing in front of him, as perfect as Stiles remembered, dressed in a jumper and jeans. His gorgeous green eyes widened when he saw Stiles,

“What are you…” he started, but Stiles interrupted him,

“I love you.”

Derek just stared at him, and then his face turned emotionless.

“Stiles your wedding is taking place in a few minutes, if you go now you’ll still make it-”

“I don’t want to.” Stiles whispered, his eyes filling with tears. What the hell did he expect? For Derek to welcome him with open arms? “I don’t want to go back. I don’t love him. I love you, only you.”

“Stiles, _don’t_.” Derek murmured, his voice breaking.

“So what?” Stiles demanded, “you’re just going to let me go off with someone else? You’re going to let me go off with someone who isn’t you?! And here I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you,” Derek reached out towards Stiles, but the human flinched away.

“No you don’t,” he whispered brokenly, a tear rolling down his cheek, “If you loved me you wouldn’t let me go.”

Derek hanged his head, and Stiles couldn’t look at him anymore. He wiped his tears angrily, took a deep breath and then said, “Goodbye Derek.” He turned on his heel and walked down towards his car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two seconds later Derek slammed Stiles against the car and kissed his deeply, hands gripping his hips. Stiles gasped into Derek’s mouth and the werewolf moved from his lips to kiss him all over his face. He was murmuring something and Stiles had to concentrate to make out the words.

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_ ” Derek whispered feverishly against his skin. Stiles started crying, and Derek kissed away his tears. Stiles’ hands came up to frame Derek’s face and he pulled him in for another kiss.

“I almost made the biggest mistake of my life,” he whispered, trembling. Derek hugged him harder,

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I almost let another man have you,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ ear, “I’m so stupid, please forgive me. I’ll never let you go again, never. I’ll marry you right now, just say the word. I’ll be your forever and you can be mine and I never have to see you go.”

Derek captured Stiles’ lips again, hands trailing down the boys’ sides.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed,

“I love you.”

***

Later that night Stiles and Derek stood by the altar and whispered their ‘I do’s’ as the pack, John and Melissa exploded into cheers (and a few tears). The next few hours were filled with rapid plan changes and fixing the wedding. Lucas was completely out of the picture and it was only Derek and Stiles.

“I’ve never been more happy,” Stiles whispered, when Derek was slowly spinning him round to the first song. The werewolf smiled softly at his husband,

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He pecked Stiles on the lips.


	29. Day 29 - How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Wiz Khalifa 'See you again'  
> Adoption

Stiles looked at the different papers with the pictures of different aged children on them. He bit his lip as next to him Derek did the same – how on earth were they meant to choose?

“Anyone particular struck you as potential?” the lady behind the desk asked. The two exchanged a glance,

“Not really,” Stiles admitted, “Is this normally this hard?”

“Ah yes,” the lady nodded solemnly, “sometimes it takes months to deicide. After all, adoption is for life is it not?” she smiled fakely.

“Are there any children who…are different from others? Perhaps they have weird stories of how they ended up here?” Derek asked calmly. The lady furrowed her brow and her eyes shifted,

“Well…there are three,” she rummaged through the papers and brought out three files. She handed the first one to Derek and Stiles. A little, shy, blonde boy looked at the camera with terrified eyes, “This one. His name is Emmett Stone and he’s seven. On the full moon a year ago his parents were found torn to pieces in the woods. Nobody would take him in, so he ended up here,” the lady leaned forward, “that wouldn’t be so weird if once a month he didn’t disappear completely. We usually find him covered in mud, completely naked, out in the woods.”

Derek glanced at Stiles and they both understood who the boy was, a werewolf. Stiles cleared his throat,

“What about the others?” he asked.

The woman passed them another file, this time there was a little girl on it, barely older than two. She was looking at the camera with a wide smile, her hair a fiery orange.

“Amelie Sethson,” the woman explained, “Every time she touches a socket all the lights explode, but she never gets electrocuted. Her eyes glow orange and she has this,” the woman wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in the air, “orange glow about her sometimes. Looks like a fox if you ask me.”

_Kitsune._

“What’s the explanation for this?” Stiles asked, as Derek’s hand found his under the table,

“Spawn of Satan,” the woman hissed, and the straightened up and smiled politely, passing them the last file, “Summer Castro, twelve years old. Screams like a banshee,” the woman said laughing. She sobered up, “But no. Seriously, she shatters windows.”

Stiles looked at the picture of the dark haired girl, glaring at the camera. He squeezed Derek’s hand under the table,

“We’ll take all three.” He said. The woman’s eyes widened,

“All…a-all three?” she asked. Derek smiled, eyes twinkling,

“Yes.”

***

Five years later

“Has anyone seen Emmett?” Derek asked, exasperated. He checked under the couch,

“Last I saw him he was messing about with Alydia.” Stiles hummed from the kitchen where he, Amelie and Mel, Scott’s and Allison’s little girl, were baking cookies.

“Derek give him a break,” Erica laughed from the couch where she was snuggled up to Boyd. Vernon, their ten year old son, was curled up by their side, “he’s just a boy.”

“He’s a twelve year old boy, sneaking around with your daughter,” Derek flicked Erica in the forehead, “aren’t you concerned.”

“They’re mates,” Erica said simply. Everyone froze,

“W-what?!” Stiles spluttered from the kitchen, seven year old Amelie and five year old Mel peered out from behind his legs.

“What’s m-mates?” Mel asked.

“It’s like Ally and Scott,” Stiles explained, “and Erica and Boyd, and Lydia and Jax.”

“And like you and daddy?” Amelie grinned. Stiles ruffled her ginger hair,

“Yes, sweetie, like me and daddy,” he smiled at Derek across the room. Lydia ‘awed’ from her place in Jackson’s lap, rubbing her rapidly growing stomach softly. Jackson pulled a face. Just then Summer bounded down the stairs, dressed in a crop top and a short skirt.

“Hold up young lady!” Derek gave up his search for Emmett in favour of glaring at the girl, “where do you think you’re going dressed like that?!”

“Daaaad,” Summer whined, “I’m seventeen. I’m not a child anymore.”

“You’re still my child!” Derek huffed, “now go change. Who are you going to see looking like that anyway?”

“My friend,” Summer stuck her tounge out at her father and walked up the stairs.

“Is he a boy?!” Derek yelled after her. She didn’t reply, “He better not be a boy!”

The front door of the restored Hale house burst open and Emmet and Alydia poured in, giggling and covered in mud.

“Not on the carpet!” Lydia yelled, outraged. The two smiled at her sheepishly,

“Alydia, girl, I told you to take your shoes off before you come inside,” Erica sighed, “Emmet you too.”

“Sorry mom.” Alydia muttered just as Emmet said, “Sorry auntie Erica.”

They burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing ever and realization dawned on Derek. They were acting just like him and Stiles.

“Ohmygosh,” Stiles gushed, also looking at them. The pack exchanged looks,

“What’s going on?” Vernon grumbled, waking up. Stiles gave a pointed look to Lydia. The redhead pulled herself off of Jackson’s lap, graceful even with her tummy,

“Alright Alydia,” she said, “come talk to your aunties,” she glanced at Alison, who extracted herself from Scott. Alydia happily walked into a room with her aunts, and Stiles knew they were asking her about what happened in the woods. Stiles sighed, and Summer walked down the stairs,

“Dad!” she called.

“Yes?” both Stiles and Derek answered. Stiles stifled his smile,

“Is this better?” their oldest child asked. She was now wearing jeans.

“Better,” Derek agreed grudgingly, “who is this boy anyway?”

Summer glanced at Erica, wringing her hands out nervously, and Stiles got a feeling that the blonde knew. She smiled softly at Summer and the girl took a deep breath.

“It’s a girl,” she said. There was another moment of silence, and then Stiles understood.

“Aw sweetie,” he said softly, going over to her and hugging her. He pressed a soft kiss on her head, “what’s her name?”

“Lisa.” Summer muttered. “You’re not…disappointed?” she asked.

“Oh honey of course not,” Stiles smoothed down her hair, “I’m so happy for you. You’ve got to bring her to meet the family.”  
“I will,” Summer beamed, “Granddad already knows though.”

Stiles looked at her outraged as she skipped to the door. Derek pecked her on the cheek,

“My dad knows before me!?” Stiles yelled after her, “Summer!”

But the girl was gone. Stiles collapsed on the couch next to Boyd,

“Em,” he called. The boy looked up just as Allison and Lydia walked out with Alydia, “can you take the kids outside.”

“All of ‘em?” Emmet asked. Derek handed him twenty dollars,

“Go get ice cream,” he offered. Emmet grinned.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Lydia asked, biting her lip.

“Oh please,” Emmet puffed out his chest, “We’re four werewolves and a kitsune, we’ll be safe,” he said, “Okay come on everyone!”

Mel and Amelie squealed and bounded over to Emmet. Vernon grumbled but picked himself off of the couch, shuffling over to them.

“Okay, keep off the roads!” Erica instructed them, “and hold hands when you’re crossing!”

“Okay!” the children called out. Alydia hoarded the youngsters outside, and then shyly grabbed Emmet’s hand. The two walked out last.

The pack sighed, all collapsing on the couches and armchairs. Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap,

“Look at us,” Scott said softly, playing with Alison’s hair, “all grown up.”

“Yeah well,” Stiles smiled, “I don’t really mind.”

“So what did Alydia tell you two?” Derek asked. Lydia and Alison exchanged a look.

“They’re mates.” Alison confirmed.

“That’s good,” Stiles said sleepily, resting his cheek on Derek’s chest. Erica and Boyd nodded and smiled,

“We’ll be official family you two,” the blonde said.

“And what are we?” Jackson scoffed, “next door neighbours?”

“No,” Derek grumbled, as Stiles fell asleep, “you’re pack.”

Just then the lights in the house all flickered and died. The room was flooded in darkness.

“Amelie!” Derek yelled.

“Sorry!” the girl quipped and then there was the sound of footsteps rushing out.

“Eavesdroppers,” Boyd said fondly.

“Why is it so dark in here?!” Isaac called as he entered the house with Danny.

“Did Amelie blow the lights again?” Danny asked.

“You’re late!” Jackson replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's a bit confused bout the kids.   
> Erica's and Boyd's: Alydia and Vernon are twins and they're both ten  
> Alison's and Scott's: Mel, she's five.   
> Lydia and Jackson's: Unborn baby (yet)  
> Stiles' and Derek's: Summer (17), Emmet (12) and Amelie (7)


	30. Day 30 - I don’t know, where you’re going, or when you’re coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Gym Class Heroes 'Ass back home'   
> The end.

Stiles woke up in the morning, alone in his and Derek’s bed. He smiled to himself wistfully and then sat up, his old bones creaking. Soft sunlight poured in through the windows, illuminating little patches of the old, worn carpet. There was a faded stain on the soft cotton, in the shape of a wobbly heart. Stiles remembered how it got there.

 

_Stiles hummed to himself as he and Derek cleaned the living room after Emmet and Amelie were done with their paintings. Pages of randomly coloured paper lined the walls, wavering lines of a house, a smiling golden sun. To anyone else it looked like scribbles, but to Stiles and Derek it was real artwork._

_“You’ve got paint in your hair,” Derek pointed out as he picked up the paintbrushes._

_“Really?” Stiles asked, trying to see his hair, “What colour?”_

_“Blue.” Derek stated._

_“Does it suit me?” Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband. Derek snorted,_

_“Yeah of course it does, Miss Bacon Hills.”_

_“Mrs.” Stiles corrected him, and pecked Derek on the cheek. He put the paints carefully away, colour coded. He frowned, “Have you seen the red?” he asked. Derek looked up at him, brow furrowed,_

_“No?”_

_Just then  a confused, thirteen year old Summer walked into the room, book under her armpit. She gave her fathers a pointed look,_

_“Amelie has it doesn’t she?” Stiles asked in defeat. Summer nodded._

_“Aw fuck,” Derek grumbled, “Where is she?”_

_“Bedroom.”_

_Stiles and Derek speed walked to their bedroom and sure enough, there was their little ginger daughter, red streaks in her already fiery hair, happily drawing a heart on the carpet._

_“AMELIE!” Stiles yelled. The girl looked up, “What did I tell you about painting on carpets, and walls…and furniture?”_

_The girl glanced innocently at her dads and then back at the carpet,_

_“O-Oh,” she muttered, lip wobbling and eyes suddenly filling with tears, “I-I’m sowwie…I fo-forgot…”_

_She burst out crying, gripping the tube of red paint in her tiny fist. Some dribbled out and rolled down her hand._

_“No, sweetie,” Stiles fell to his knees and gathered Amelie into his arms, “It’s alright. I know you forgot.”_

_“It’s quite a good heart,” Derek added, squatting down next to his husband and their three year old daughter. Amelie quickly calmed down, and let the tube of red paint drop onto the floor._

_“You like it?” She asked brightening up. Derek and Stiles smiled at her,_

_“Yeah, it’s an awesome heart,” Stiles agreed._

Now Stiles looked at the stain, feeling a pain in his heart. It wasn’t sadness – more like nostalgia. He missed those times. Amelie was forty three now, she finished art college and moved to Missouri to study interior design. Now she had a successful job and a lovely human husband called Joe. They had a kid, Stiles’ and Derek’s granddaughter, Isabelle, and she was absolutely delightful. Stiles loved them so much, his daughter who still sometimes blew the lights out when she got mad, and her husband who Derek took two years to warm up to and little Isabelle. Well, she wasn’t really little anymore, she was seventeen. _Time flies_ , Stiles thought as he slowly got out of bed and padded across the carpet to the wardrobe. When he opened the door it creaked like his back, he looked at his clothes, all of his flannels and hoodies and sweaters and ‘old people stuff.’ He touched the suit that he only wore a few times in his life, once for his wedding, and once for…

 

 _“Derek are you_ crying _?!” Stiles asked in disbelief._

_“N-No,” Derek huffed, rubbing his beard. Stiles burst out laughing,_

_“You’re crying, oh my God you’re crying,” he said. Derek poked him in the ribs,_

_“It’s not funny,” he grumbled. His gaze softened as he saw Summer on the dancefloor, slowly being twirled by her wife. It wasn’t Lisa, the girl she went out with. They never really ‘clicked’ as she would say. Summer just got married to Misa, a lovely Japanese girl, and the two looked so happy together. Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s and squeezed them reassuringly,_

_“Our kids are all grown up, eh?” he asked. Derek let go of Stiles’ hand in favour of wrapping one arm around his waist and tugging him towards him. Derek buried his face in his husband’s shoulder and took a deep breath._

_“Up and at ‘em,” Stiles said, getting a little bit choked up himself._

_The music stopped._

_“Come on, Sourwolf,” Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder, “Time for us to do the honours. You wanna dance with Summer or Misa first?”_

_“I’ll take Summer,” Derek muttered. The two walked out onto the dancefloor and Stiles watched as Derek embraced their daughter. Stiles himself pulled Misa towards him,_

_“Hi dad,” Misa said with a grin. Stiles the top of her head and soon they were spinning to the song,_

_“You treat her well okay?” he asked. Misa nodded,_

_“I’d never hurt her.”_

_“I know.”_

Stiles slowly put his dress shirt on, since it was Sunday, and began tying the tie around his collar. The phone rang, nearly scaring him shitless. The man answered,

“Hello?” he grumbled.

“Hi uncle Stiles!” It was Alydia, and Stiles automatically brightened up,

“Hey,” he grinned, “How’s Emmet?”

“Oh he’s great, he went to the shop,” Alydia said happily. There was a noise in the background, “Mandy for God’s sake don’t try to cut your own hair- aw dammnit,” she sighed into the phone, “my daughter just cut her own fringe. Great.”

“C’mon it’s not the end of the world,” Stiles snickered, “remember when Mel tried to cut Casey’s hair?”

 

_Stiles and Derek were at dinner at the Whittemore house, and so was Scott and Allison. The adults were talking in the living room with Lydia and Jackson, laughing and messing around. Their kids were outside, playing. Or so their thought._

_They were all having a great time when little Casey, Jackson’s and Lydia’s three year old son, ran into the living room, crying. His whole fringe was cut off._

_“Oh my God,” Lydia pulled her child towards her, “Sweetie. Sweetie, what happened?” she asked. The boy just continued sobbing and soon eight year old Mel ran in, looking apologetic. She was holding a pair of scissors. Everyone gaped at her._

_“Mel,” Scott said slowly, “did you cut Casey’s hair?”_

_The little girl shrugged and stared at the floor, hiding the scissors behind her back, trying to appear innocent._

_“Mel!” Jackson groaned, “What the hell?! Why did  you even think that was a good idea?!” the adults all crowded around the crying Casey, trying to figure out his hair. Stiles was offering taking him to the hairdressers, and Lydia was protesting against a buzzcut. That’s when Stiles realized his husband, and Mel, were nowhere to be seen._

_He broke away from the group and walked down the hallway._

_“Der?” he called softly. He heard talking coming from the bathroom, so he hesitantly walked towards it. He peered around the corner, but didn’t look inside._

_Little Mel was sitting on the closed toilet, gripping her long, dark braid. Derek was crouched in front of her, holding the scissors._

_“Mel are you sure you want to do this?” Derek asked hesitantly. The girl nodded fiercely._

_“Yes, it’s my fault that Casey it upset,” she said, “It’s because I cut his hair isn’t it? We were only playing hairdressers.”_

_“I know sweetie,” Derek patted her knee, “but you know it’s okay to just say sorry, you don’t have to do this.”_

_“But I want to.” Mel said desperately, “Uncle Der, please?” she asked sweetly. Derek sighed._

_“Alright,” he muttered defeated. Stiles watched as he reached for her braid and then snapped it off, right by her head. Mel jumped off the toilet seat and Derek lifted her up so she could see her reflection in the mirror. The little girl ran her fingers through her messy, short hair, and then smiled._

_“Thanks Uncle!” she called and ran off as soon as her feet touched the ground. Stiles followed behind her to the living room. Casey finally stopped crying, but he still looked horrified. Until he saw Mel,_

_“I’m sorry I cut your hair!” the girl said, “but I cut mine now so both of ours is short, and that’s okay!” she beamed. The adults gaped at her, and Casey watched her, unsure. And then he smiled a gap toothed smile,_

_“We can haf a showt hair club!” he gushed. Mel nodded excitedly and they ran out hand in hand._

_“Wow.” Lydia muttered in disbelief. Stiles glanced at Derek, who just entered, and smiled._

For the rest of her life Mel kept her hair short. Stiles grinned at the memory,

“Yeah I remember,” Mel laughed into the phone. Stiles could imagine her running her hands through her short locks as she said so, “I doubt Casey does though.”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, “I have to go now. Derek’s outside I think.”

There was a silence at the end of the line, and then a soft,

“Okay uncle, see you soon.”

“Say hello to Mandy and Emmet for me, okay?”

“Sure unc.” The line went dead, and Stiles put his phone away. He finished dressing slowly, his muscles aching with fatigue. He hated being old, his ADHD was still there, the constant energy in his bones, but he couldn’t do much with it nowadays. He couldn’t even paint anymore, his fingers were too crooked, his hands constantly shaking.

Stiles continued with his morning routine, combing his thin, white hair and taking his meds. He then shuffled over to one of the walls, that was filled with pictures.

“Good morning Lydia,” he whispered, kissing the tips of his fingers, and pressing them to a picture of an elderly woman sitting in a hospital bed, pulling a funny face. Next to it was an older picture, of a redhead girl, with the same smile, “How’s heaven?” He asked and then pressed his fingers to a photo of two middle aged men holding hands, “Good morning Isaac and Danny. How’s heaven?”

 

_It was the middle of the night when the phone call came. Derek took it while Stiles went to check on the kids. When he came back Derek was crying._

_“Der, Der what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, grabbing his husband’s shoulders. Derek took a shaky breath that ended in a sob,_

_“Jackson c-called. It’s…I-it’s Isaac and Danny,” he breathed, “They…they had a c-car accident.”_

_“Oh God.” Stiles’ hands flew to his mouth as his heart stuttered desperately in his chest._

_“They’re both…” Derek broke off, and then continued unsteadily, “They’re both dead.”_

_Stiles broke, he slumped against Derek as his body was wrecked with sobs. He thought of two of his friends, his family, his pack, dead. He’d never see them again, Isaac and Danny…Derek and Stiles cried together, clinging onto each other, until their door creaked open._

_“Dad?” It was Emmet. He was almost fifteen now, and his younger sister, Amelie was standing behind him, “What’s wrong.”_

_“It’s…” Stiles broke away from Derek, “It’s Uncle Isaac and Danny. They had an accident.”_

_Emmet and Amelie climbed onto their parents’ bed, and the four hanged onto each other as they cried, comforting one another. In the morning they all drove, red eyed, to support the rest of their family._

Stiles heard a noise outside and he smiled, Derek. He wanted to get the routine over with quickly so he could see his husband. Nowadays Derek woke up early to see the sunrise. Stiles still liked to sleep late. The man pressed his fingers to a picture of an old couple, the husband kissing the wife on the cheek. Next to it, cellotaped to the wall, was the wedding photo of the same couple,

“Good morning Scott and Allison,” Stiles murmured, “How’s heaven?”

His fingers skimmed over the pictures of Jackson, Boyd and Erica.

“Good morning.” He said. They were still alive, and he was meant to go for tea to the Boyd’s later on that day. He was sure Erica would add some vodka into his tea.

The rest of the wall was littered with the pictures of his children and nieces and nephews, and of him and Derek together. There was also the black and white photo of his mom’s and dad’s wedding picture.

“Good morning mom and dad,” he whispered, brushing his old fingers over the photo, “How’s heaven?”

Stiles took his cane off of the wall and shuffled over to the door, and then slowly, slowly, out of the house. The morning was crisp and warm, a perfect summer day. The man walked out into the woods surrounding his house, searching for his husband. His bones protested but Stiles ignored them, enjoying the morning.

Soon enough he found what he was looking for.

Stiles sat down on the little bench that he has built a little over a year ago, and rested his cane at his side. He smiled at his husband,

“Good morning Der,” he whispered. He kissed his fingertips and pressed them against the cold stone, “How’s heaven?” he asked the headstone.

 

_“Sir, you must know,” the nurse looked at him softly, “He’s not going to last the night.”_

_Stiles looked at her sadly,_ yes _, he wanted to say,_ I know _._

_“Can I see him?” he asked shakily. The nurse looked unsure, and Stiles felt like calling for Melissa, before he remembered that she didn’t work here anymore._

_“He doesn’t remember you, sir.” The nurse said softly, apologetically. Stiles rolled his eyes, and it hurt his head,_

_“Yes I know,” he didn’t mean to snap but he accidently did, “Can I see him?”_

_“Yes,” the nurse nodded, “Of course.”_

_She led Stiles into the room and closed the door behind him. Derek was sitting on a bed, plugged to many machines which beeped constantly. He was gazing out of the window, until he saw Stiles, and his eyes ran over him. His silver eyebrows furrowed,_

_“Who are you?” Derek asked shakily. The old man stared at Stiles, but to him it was the boy from all those years ago, with the grumpy expression and heart-warming smile._

_“Stiles,” Stiles whispered. He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘your husband.’ Derek’s expression softened,_

_“Would you like to sit down, Stiles?” he asked, the name rolling easily off his tongue. Stiles nodded and collapsed into the chair. Derek studied him, his green eyes still twinkling. Stiles started crying silently, tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks._

_“What’s wrong?” Derek asked softly. His hand came out to grip Stiles’, “Why are you crying? Did I do something.”_

_“No. No.” Stiles shook his head, “You didn’t do anything. You’re wonderful.”_

_Derek smiled sadly,_

_“I’m afraid I don’t have much longer to live,” he said, “And you’re probably my last visitor. Tell me, Stiles, have you ever been in love?”_

_Stiles smiled at him through his tears,_

_“I have actually.” He said._

_“What was she like?” Derek asked,_

_“It was a he,” Stiles murmured, “And he was amazing and beautiful and kind hearted and perfect.”_

_“Do you still love him?” Derek asked._

_“Yes,” Stiles breathed, “I’ll always love him.”_

_Derek’s interlocked their fingers, and they fitted perfectly._

_“Where is he now?”_

_“He’s,” Stiles took a deep breath, “I think he’s…he’s going to go soon.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be with him?” Derek asked._

_“I am.” Stiles whispered, more tears gathering in his eyes._

_“You know,” Derek closed his eyes, his grip on Stiles’ hand faltering, “I think I could fall in love with you.” He whispered, and then the machines started beeping and the line went dead._

Stiles left the grave and went to Erica’s for tea and they drank coffee laced with liquor and reminisced about the old times. They talked about the times when they’re children were young, and when they themselves were young. They wanted to invite Jackson but the man has grown spiteful over the years and now didn’t talk to anyone except Casey.

In the evening Stiles returned home and said goodnight to the photos on the walls. He called Summer, and talked to her and Misa on loudspeaker. The two lived in Japan now, and sometimes did charity work in Africa. He then left a text message for Amelie and shut the lights off. He fell asleep with one of Derek’s old, old hoodies.

***

“You took your time.” A voice filtered through Stiles’ brain as the boy’s eyes fluttered open.

“What the-” he began, and looked around. He stood  in his bedroom in the hale house, and everything was the same. Except one side of the bed was unmade and there were things laying around that didn’t belong to him. The wall still had photos on them. Slowly, thinking this was just a dream, Stiles turned towards where the voice came from.  

Derek leaned against the door, smiling brilliantly.

“Hi.” He said. Stiles just stared,

“Is this a dream?” he asked breathlessly.

“Nope.” Derek murmured.

“Did…did I die?” Stiles asked, afraid.

“Yes,” Derek whispered, sadly. Hesitantly, Stiles reached out to touch the man. He brushed the hair off of Derek’s forehead and he could feel the softness of it. Feeling tears fill his eyes Stiles stepped forward and Derek was already there, pulling him into his chest.

“You’re real,” Stiles gasped as tears fell down his cheeks, “You’re here. You’re…”

“Shhh, yes Stiles. I’m here.” Derek whispered, clutching the boy close. Stiles started sobbing, clinging onto Derek and the man held him.

“You left me. Y-You left me you idiot, all by myself. I was s-so alone, I had t-to wake up b-by myself and go to sleep by myself and you weren’t t-there,” he cried into Derek’s chest, “And you didn’t r-remember me. You d-died, not remembering me. _You died, Derek_.”

“I know,” Derek whispered, “I know and I’m sorry.”

Stiles pulled away and rubbed his tears away with the sleeve of his flannel. Derek’s hands came up to frame his face and he kissed him, slow and full of love. Stiles’ hand came up to press against Derek’s and he let the feeling of content wash over him, and he realized that it was all real. He was here with Derek, forever. No more cold nights, or lonely mornings.

“Are you two lovebirds done?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked up and there was the redhead, smirking at them and shaking her head.

“Lydia.” Stiles breathed, eyes wide. The girl opened her arms and smiled genuinely. She was young and beautiful again and Stiles pulled her into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

Scott and Allison and Isaac and Danny filled into the room and all embraced Stiles. His dad was there, and Melisa, and even his mom.

And Stiles’ days were filled with happiness and warmth and family and _Derek_.

Erica eventually came, and then Boyd, and finally Jackson. Happy, cocky Jackson, finally reunited with his love.

At night Stiles fell asleep next to Derek, holding him close, but not before he came up to the wall, kissed his fingertips and brushed them over the pictures of his family on earth.  

“Good night Summer. Goodnight Emmet. Goodnight Amelie.” He would whisper, “How’s earth?”

And then Derek would hug him, and wipe his tears and whisper “I love you” for all eternity.

~Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInished.   
> Wow, I got more attached to these ficlets than I thought I would. I actually cried writing this last chapter, and I hope you liked it. This is how this story ends. 
> 
> So than kyou everyone for comments and kudos and views, and for following this story. 
> 
> ~Fly on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos maybe? :3


End file.
